Heart of the Dark
by Crimsonberzerker
Summary: The barrier sealing away an ancient kingdom has come undone, with waves of madness spreading out from it. Death City's top Meisters are sent to investigate. What they find is a world far different and more terrifying than anything they've encountered. But even in the darkest of places, there are others there to help brave it to find the light.
1. Seeking an Answer

"You know, Kid, it would be pretty cool if we could get more info before being sent off to danger," Soul grumbled as he looked up at the rotting stone structure before him. It seemed to be the remains of an old temple or chapel, but now was overgrown with moss. The empty doorway revealed a large pool of water that had accumulated in the central chamber with the roof collapsed. Ever slouching, the death scythe's red eyes shifted to the young shinigami, who was staring intently, his eyes bulging at the structure. "Let me guess, it doesn't meet your artistic demands?"

Kid closed his eyes in concentration. "Of course not. But I'm not going to let it bother me. I'm not going to let it bother me. I'm not-"

"Yahoo! C'mon, Tsubaki! We'll find Asura from up here for sure! And everyone will finally recognize my greatness in Death City!" Maka Albarn, standing to the left of her weapon, groaned as Black Star continued his proclamations of glory from the top of a mossy pillar. The hyper-active ninja had become better, but still had his lapses. Deciding to ignore him for the time, she copied her partner's attention to the shinigami.

"So we really don't know what Asura's doing here, Kid? Not even a suspicion?"

Kid sighed. "Father has been open with me as of late. I doubt he's hiding any knowledge he might have. The only thing he would tell me is that the barrier we passed through was even older than he was. So we really don't know what's going on, what's here, anything. Given nobody was ever able to enter it, it was always just ignored. It wasn't harming anything. But Asura's done something here. So we'll figure out what, and get out asap."

"Good," the pistol in his right hand, Liz, commented. "This place is creeping me out. It's all old and overgrown. At this rate, we're to end up fighting monsters and ghosts, I can just tell."

"Aww, I'm sure we'll be alright, sister," the other pistol, Patty, commented. "Besides, I'm sure Kid will take extra care to make sure to keep you away from all the scary monsters!"

"Patty!" the other two shouted at her, Kid blushing lightly as Patty laughed hysterically.

"Not that it will matter!" Black Star announced as he landed gracefully in front of the group. "Nothing's getting past me and Tsubaki!" The young woman materialized next to him out of the sword sheath, a gentle smile on her face.

"Of course, Black Star," she said, smiling. "I'm sure you'll make sure everyone will be just fine."

"Well, not like you need any help being just fine," he said, smirking as he planted a kiss on her cheek.

"Anyways, spot anything while you were up there?" Maka asked the ninja, heading off further distractions. "Anything notable?"

"Yeah, there's a graveyard past this chapel. Saw a tunnel that descended into the cliff side. There's also a path on the cliff going the other way. I say we go find out where the tunnel goes."

"Fine, let's just get moving and get this over with. I wanna get out of here, this place is giving me a bad feeling." Maka looked at her partner slouching off, frowning. Soul had been grouchy the whole way over here. Something was bothering him, and he wasn't telling her. This was exactly the sort of thing that always got them in trouble. She made a mental note to corner him over this sooner rather than later and at least cajole some kind of understanding out of him.

The group reassembled, standing on a stone stairway that led down to a disorderly, crammed cemetery. There were markers placed haphazardly everywhere across. There barely looked to be enough room to cross through with any semblance of respect for the dead. At some point, it seemed they ran out of room altogether, because bones littered the ground. Soul stood at the bottom of the stairwell, looking bored as the rest joined him. "Alright, let's get go- wait, Maka, is that a tattoo?" He was looking at his partner with an incredulous look on his face.

"What?! No, of course not! I'd never get a tattoo!" the blond yelped.

"Then what the hell is this thing?" he asked, giving an inquisitive poke at the right side of the base of her neck.

"What's the fuss?" Kidd asked, coming out of the chapel, with Black Star and Tsubaki in tow.

Soul looked up, still confusion on his face. "Maka got a tattoo," he said, pointing obtusely at her neck.

"No way! That's awesome, Maka!" Black Star yelled in celebration. "You want my signature too?"

"I don't have a tattoo!" Maka yelled, stomping her foot in indignation. Before she realized it, Kid was in her face as well. Or, in her neck, to be more precise. He was carefully examining a small, dark circle, a look of barely constrained consternation on his face. He raised a finger and poked it repeatedly. "Ouch!" Maka yelped. She slapped her hand to her neck covering the area.

"It's definitely not a tattoo… it's some kind of magical mark," Kid remarked. "It felt different than skin." He looked at Maka, his face dead serious. "We should definitely have someone examine this when we finish here."

"I'll be fine. Let's just figure out what's going on here." Maka brushed him off and began stomping towards the graveyard. Kid sighed as Soul marched off after his partner.

_Something's not right. Magical marks appearing with no warning, no visible altercation, nothing. There's something very wrong with this place._

No sooner had Kid finished his though then he heard the irate meister shriek ever so briefly in surprise. Snapping himself out of his thoughts, Kid looked in shock as the bones littering the graveyard began assembling themselves into skeletal forms, wielding curved swords and spears. Without the need for a command, Soul transformed to his scythe form, while Kid could hear Tsubaki's transformation behind him. He spread his feet into the Mortal Sin Stance. His eyes went wide as he recognized what Maka soon called out.

"Kid, Black Star, I can see a soul ahead! It's a witch! Handle the skeletons, I'm going ahead!"

"Maka no!" But the eager meister was already off, bounding ahead of the skeletons, leaping around them across the tops of tombstones. Losing interest in a fleeing prey, the increasing horde turned to Kid and Black Star.

"She's always taking my spotlight," the ninja beside him grumbled. "Guess I'll take it out on these lousy skeletons. Ready, Tsubaki?"

"Of course, Black Star," the chain scythe responded.

"Maka, we shouldn't be separating this far from Kid and Black Star," Soul reminded his partner as she raced down the stone path leading into the cliff. "If this is a trap…"

"We'll be fine, Soul. Besides, those skeletons didn't have souls, it's probably the witch commanding them. We take care of the witch, we take care of them." Maka rounded a corner, finding herself face to face with three more skeletons, one impossibly huge and wielding a massive curved sword as big as she was. Just behind them was a fleeing, cloaked form holding a lantern lit by fire. "Soul," Maka began.

"I know," he said, grinning in the ethereal reflection on his blade.

"SOUL RESONANCE!" the two commanded at the top of their voices. In a flash, the death scythe shifted form to a great crescent and glowed a fluorescent blue.

"WITCH HUNTER!" Maka cried out as she arced her weapon through the advancing strike of the giant skeleton, carving through it and its two companions in a single strike. The bones scattered about the steps as Maka pursued. The cloaked figure turned around, and a grotesque man looked back at Maka as she pulled up, unable to help being slightly horrified and disgusted. His face looked worn, sagging, battered by pox. The lantern was the only light besides Soul's illuminated form. It wordlessly brandished the lantern forward, and flames streaked out. Maka sidestepped and twirled into another witch hunting strike. She brought her weapon down on the sorcerer, whose reflexes only permitted weakly holding the lantern up as a shield. Soul struck through it, his blade slicing past it and hacking through their foe's hands. A guttural cry of pain came from the sorcerer, who staggered back, looking at the stumps where his wrists ended in shock.

"Your soul is mine!" Maka cried as she leaped forward and brought Soul down in downward arc, slicing straight through the decrepit man. He fell to his knees for a moment before his body slowly disintegrated. "Hey Soul, is it me, or is there something different about this soul?" Maka queried as she examined the purple orb floating before them.

"Well, just let me taste it and- Maka!" Maka's eyes widened, and her pupils dilated as she looked in shock. She looked down at the saber emerging from her chest. The only sound to emerge from her throat was a squeak of agony. She turned her head and saw the offender, a half reassembled skeleton, little more than a torso that had to have crawled its way back, dragging the blade down. On little more than adrenaline, she grabbed the forearm and snapped it with her hands. Pulling around, she swung Soul down and smashed the remainder of the bones into pieces. A second skeleton was rambling back and with a cry of rage, sword still embedded through her torso, Maka smashed it as well. With heavy breathing, Maka waited for a sign of the bones reassembling again. After ten seconds of no activity, she fell to her knees and collapsed on her side.

"Maka!" Soul shifted back to his human form. He looked in horror at his maimed meister, panting on the ground, her eyes still wide in shock. He dropped to his knees, holding her left hand with both of his. "Stay with me, Maka. Come on, you're going to be fine, you're Maka Albarn, creator of the coolest Death Scythe ever!" She was coughing blood amidst her heavy pants for air. Soul closed his eyes, willing himself to calm. He nudged his own soul to Maka, trying to feel her out, offer comfort. When he opened his eyes, he was back in a familiar dark room, wearing a suit and red dress shirt. As always, there was a skipping, intermittent jazz tune in the background. He was sitting on the bench in front of the grand piano. A snapping of fingers caused his head to whip around.

"You!"

"Oh, how… interesting. Seeking me out? This is new," the red demon said with a grin as he stepped out of tune with the music, snapping his fingers along the way. "You seemed pretty intent last time on keeping far away," the demon scowled for a moment. "So, what brings about the change of heart? Imminent doom? But, you seem just fine."

Soul looked down. "It's… Maka. You need to save her! She needs the black blood!"

"Ooooh… of course, it's about her. Always about her. You know, Soul, if you were more concerned with yourself, you wouldn't end up in these situations."

"Shut up! You don't know anything, you stupid imp! Maka's… she's important, alright! I need her! And you're a part of me, so you need her too! Got that, you idiot? Now help save her!" The toothy grin on the demon gave way to a scowl once again.

"He can't do it, Soul," an angelic voice timidly called out. Soul whipped around again. There she was. Back in his head. Or his soul, or wherever this was. She was wearing that black dress, like she always was when she came in here. The dress reminded him of how long it had been since the last visit. She looked even prettier than he remembered, the dress very complementary of her maturing figure. "The black blood can't help with this… it can't stop all the blood I've already lost. Or heal the injuries."

"No, Maka!" Soul rushed up from his chair and embraced her. "Maka, you can't give up! You're the most determined meister in death city! Come on!" Tears were streaming down his face. "Maka, do you hear me? You're not giving up here in this stupid hellhole!"

Maka looked up at her weapon, a single tear running down her own face. "It hurts so much, Soul." She touched her hand to her chest, which showed no sign of the wound. "I can't hold on for much longer, Soul. We're miles in the middle of nowhere."

"Maka, stay with me!" Soul hugged her tighter. "I need you! I can't let my mistake… you can't die because I failed you!"

"Is that it?" she asked quietly, no anger in her voice. "Am I just your guilt trip?"

"No, Maka! You, you're more than that," Soul's voice quivered as he buried his face into her shoulder. "I- Maka, I love you. I need you."

Maka squeezed a hug back. "Soul, I-"

And just like that, she was gone. Vanished in his arms. Soul fell to his knees. "No… nonononono, MAKA. MAKA!" With a jerk, he found himself back on the rotted stone path, Maka's broken form before him. Tears running down his face, Soul cupped a hand to her face. Her breathing had stopped, her eyes blank. Soul collapsed down, embracing her lifeless body. He couldn't hear the screams of his friends standing up the stairs. He couldn't feel Kid's hand on his shoulder. He was lost in a whole other world, one in which he'd warned Maka in time. One where his partner, the only one who understood him, was smiling warmly as they left the cavern and returned triumphantly as always to their loyal friends…

* * *

**A/N: Hiya hiya. This is a bit of an experiment. Hopefully will have the next chapter up soon. Comments always welcome. :) I don't own Soul Eater or Dark Souls, they are the property of Atsushi Ōkubo and and Namco Bandai, respectively. Please don't sue me, there's not much to take anyways.  
**


	2. Seeking the Sun

"DAMMIT. DAMMIT, DAMMIT, DAMMIT!" Soul's awareness was vaguely returning. Black Star was smashing the cliff off in the distance with his fist. His gaze remained fixed on his broken meister. This was some kind of cruel trick… this was Asura's madness at work, it had to be. Maka couldn't be dead. She was too strong. She couldn't be struck down by something as insignificant as a reanimated skeleton.

"Soul," Kid said softly, still behind Soul, a hand on his shoulder. "We should… we should take her back to Death City. We need to get out of here." Soul reached out to her face. He stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. His eyes widened as her body began to emanate a faint glow.

"Kid?" Soul turned questioningly to the shinigami. Kid looked just as astonished. The glow became brighter, until it peaked in a great flash, forcing the two young men to stagger backwards. Soul looked back as his eyes recovered. The body was gone. Vanished. Nothing but her blood stain remained. Suddenly, something tugged at Soul's heart. Kid's head whipped around, and the two looked at each other for a second with telling glances.

"You felt that too, didn't you?" Soul asked. "That wasn't just me, was it?"

"No, I felt her too." Kid extended a hand, and the enchanted Beelzebub, his flying skateboard, shot forth. He stepped on and held a hand out to Soul. "I assume you're coming?"

"Kid, what's going on?" Liz asked from his right hand. "What happened to Maka's body?"

"We're about to find out," Kid answered as Soul wrapped an arm around Kid's waist. Beelzebub shot like a rocket, past Tsubaki, who was embracing her boyfriend from behind, face in the back of his neck. The two whipped their heads around as the board shot past. "Black Star, follow us!" Kid yelled back. "Now!"

Wiping a dried tear away, the ninja wrestled himself free from his girlfriend's grasp, who looked up at him with watery eyes. She wordlessly acknowledged Kid's order, and transformed into a tanto. Black Star grabbed her and leaped after the vapor trail left by Kid and Soul.

Soul closed his eyes as he hung on for dear life on Beelzebub. He could feel her nearby. Just as suddenly as she'd vanished, he could feel her presence nearby. He just couldn't pinpoint it. He felt out with his own soul, but she was elusive, as if there was something interfering. Suddenly, Soul felt as though something was tugging his from behind his stomach as Kid turned into a nosedive. As it halted, Soul opened his eyes. Elizabeth and Patty Thompson transformed by Kid's side. They were just past the old chapel. There was a cleared path, a circle paved over with stone. In the middle roared a great fire, at least ten meters high, and a few in diameter. Inside, Soul could see the outline of a human form. A female. With familiar, characteristic pigtails, and a long, white coat. The flame danced and writhed. Soul vaguely recognized Black Star landing behind him, with Tsubaki materializing by his side.

With a quiet "thump", the figure was shot gracelessly onto the paved ground face first. There before her friends lay Maka Albarn. She groaned slightly, and reached up and rubbed the back of her head. With a grunt, she sat back up and cracked her neck. And gave a blank look as her friends greeted her with a mixture of gasps and a couple short screams.

Soul was baffled. He could feel her soul. It was hers, just as it always had been; he could just as always now that she was out of the flames. She still had her pigtails and jacket, and her eyes were the same olive green. But… "M-Maka?" he stuttered out, unable to help himself from pointing. Maka's eyes widened, as if something finally clicked into place, and she lunged forward and gave Soul a suffocating hug, burying herself into his chest. Soul, still shocked, kept his arms stiffly at his side.

"Soul! What happened? When we were in the black room? We were talking, and you vanished, and then I blacked out, and- Soul?" She looked up at him, his gaze unwilling to meet hers. "Soul, what's wrong?"

"Hehehe… reckon the lad's never seen a hollow before, that's what," came a voice from the other side of the fire. In the attention paid to Maka, the group had failed to notice a sallow-faced soldier in chain mail sitting on a bench, a sword and shield placed by his side. "Not sure why though. You'd think you'd all have seen an undead before."

Maka let Soul go and her head whipped around to the man, a confused and sour look on her face. "What are you talking about? I'm a human, you jerk!"

"Maka… Soul interrupted. "You- you're skin… it's…" he finished lamely, unable to finish. Maka looked down at her legs peeking out from her skirt and looked mortified. Her skin was withered, darkened, wrinkled. She looked back to her friends, starting to tear up.

"Is- is everything?" she asked. Knowing what she referred to, the group just nodded solemnly. Maka stood on the spot, breathing heavily, trying to contain the combination of panic and confusion she felt at the revelation. It quickly spiraled into hyperventilation.

"Oh, it's not so bad. Don't fret too much. Just… use some of your humanity, and you'll be good as new. Just like me," the warrior smirked. "Just don't get yourself killed too much, or you'll go hollow. Then again… maybe being hollow would be an improvement."

"Hey, shut up!" Soul yelled at the man, indignant over the indifference to his meister's plight.

"Indeed, good fellow! Show some support for these travelers!" A second man came up behind a well-hidden staircase that seemed to spiral down the edge of the cliff. Apparently a warrior as well, the man wore an iron bucket helm and was donned in chainmail with a vest embroidered with a bright sun on a white coat. "Why, it warms my heart to see so many travelling together, it's been such a great time since last!"

"Oh quiet, sunshine," the grumpy warrior returned back. "If they don't even know what an undead is, they're not long for this land anyways. They don't even know how to deal with themselves," he said, gesturing to the group as a whole.

"All the greater reason for us to work together!" the second warrior responded, marching with an almost noble air to him up to the group. "Greetings, travelers! I am Knight Solaire. It is a great pleasure to see a team so large together. It pleases me like the rays of the morning sun!" The man held a hand out to Maka, who was positioned closest. "You all look quite able- will you join me in a bit of jolly cooperation? I seek to find my own sun, courtesy of the great Lord of Sunlight. What do you say?"

Maka hesitated for just a moment before grasping his hand in return. She was trying to peer at the man's soul, but was finding nothing, unlike the other, more negative warrior. Still his cheerfulness and warmth were… invigorating.

"Hello, Solaire. I'm Maka Albarn, and these are my friends," she said, gesturing to the group. "This is Soul," she elbowed Soul, who grudgingly offered a hand to the man. "Um, not to offend, but we should probably be leaving this place. We're just supposed to investigate, and get out of here. But, if you know something to help with, uh, this," she said, touching a gloved hand to her withered face."

"I see. That might not be wise, fair Maka. Tell me, are you and your friends from beyond the barrier surrounding Lordran? You seem unfamiliar with things we have known for ages here."

"Well, yeah. The barrier was apparently impenetrable, but weakened to the point that we could enter it. We were sent to investigate why the barrier was there in the first place."

"Well, Maka, I'm afraid you now know why. The curse of undeath ravaged Lordran. The Lord of Sunlight, Gwyn, sacrificed his freedom to the flame to create and anchor a barrier around Lordran, to prevent it from spreading. If you leave, you and your friends will spread it elsewhere. The undead all eventually lose themselves to madness and become hollow, attacking anyone and everyone for their soul to take their humanity. It must be contained, or the entire world shall descend into dark. This… is my task. In finding my sun, I will repair the damage to the lord's barrier, and preserve the light of the world."

"Wait, are you saying we have this curse that Maka has?" Liz shrieked.

"Yes, I can sense the curse on all of you. You all bear the dark sign except… you," Solaire said, tilting his helmet oddly, staring at Kid. "Very odd that you would be immune to the curse. I have yet to encounter a mortal who was immune to it."

"Well, that's probably because I'm not a mortal, I'm a shinigami," Kid responded coolly. "What is this darksign? Is it the circular mark on Maka's neck?"

"Yes, that is the darksign, the brand of undeath. Now, you are a what?" Solaire responded as Liz, Tsubaki, Black Star, and Soul began searching themselves over for the mark.

"My father is Lord Death, the Grim Reaper, whatever you wish to call him."

"So you are a god… fascinating! Very good! So, will you assist me in sealing back the lord's barrier? It truly is a task of great importance!"

"Wait, isn't there something we can do to cure this curse?" Soul asked him. "Or, we could communicate with Lord Death, and see if he can do something!"

"Well, I suppose it's not impossible, but nobody ever found a cure, and the curse has run rampant for over two thousand years. And we would all be remiss in our duties to allow the madness of undeath to spread past Lordran, would we not?"

"I… I guess," Soul said, in a defeated tone, looking guiltily back at Maka. "Can you help Maka at least? You know, get back to being… normal?"

"I told you half-wits," the chain-mailed warrior piped up, having observed the conversation in quiet up to now. "Just find a bit of humanity… and… use it. Besides, I'm sure you can find some hollows running around Lordran that don't need it."

"What do you mean, humanity?" Maka asked. "You mean their soul?"

"Well, more or less. You just, well, I guess eat it, and you'll be fine in no time. Just bask in the light of the fire like me after eating it, and you'll be good as new… well, until the curse drives you mad anyway! Hehehe…"

"I'm not eating someone's soul!" Maka stamped her foot, marching over to the smirking warrior, who looked up, unimpressed.

"Fine," he responded simply. "Let your soul rot in your hollowed body, and you'll go mad in no time, just like all the others. And like I said, maybe for you, it would be an improvement. Quieter, at least."

"A sound soul resides in a sound body…" Maka whispered to herself. He was right. If she let herself stay like this, her soul would reject her body and even she would go mad under the strain. She turned to Solaire. "Is he telling the truth, Solaire? Will… eating someone's soul make me normal again?"

"Finally, the lass gets it," the warrior mumbled.

"For a time, yes, consuming a soul will restore an undead's humanity after they perished. But after a point, consuming excess humanity drives them mad with greed for souls, and they become no better than the hollowed. But it _is_ a much slower process than allowing the soul to rot in a hollowed body."

"To hell with you!" The group turned to Black Star, who'd remained implausibly quiet so far. "I'm going to beat this curse! And people will know that it was the great Black Star who became so big that he got better by conquering immortality!" His partner gave him a demure smile, appreciative of the ninja's confidence in a time of incredible confusion. "We'll find something that'll fix this curse and Solaire here won't even need to fix the barrier. How about THAT, Solaire?"

"Haha!" Solaire chuckled. "I like you! You radiate confidence like an iridescent sun! Nothing would please me more than to break the curse of undeath. If you wish to accompany me in the hopes of discovering such a cure, then I welcome you with open arms! But, if I must, I will restore the Sunlight Lord's barrier."

"No problem, we'll have this curse fixed before you know how to fix the stupid barrier anyways!"

"We should find a mirror," Kid spoke up. "We should speak to my father back in Death City, and see if he knows anything that might be able to help us. "

"Why not go back yourself, Kid? You're not cursed," Soul asked. "You could help find a cure back in Death City."

"I'm not leaving Liz and Patty here," Kid said bluntly.

"Aww, thanks Kid," Liz said, giving him a grateful smile.

"Of course he's not leaving, we're a team!" Patty poked in, grabbing the two and pulling them into an awkward group hug. "Besides, then he'd miss out on smoochy time!"

"PATTY!" the other two yelled at her, frantically pulling away from the embrace.

"Excellent!" Solaire piped up. "Shall we set off, then, companions? I am seeking the first bell of awakening, in Lordran's Church of Fina. It is not far, but it is likely infested with hollowed undead. Are you all able to fight?"

"Hah! Can we fight? I'm the greatest fighter in all of Death City!" Black Star proclaimed. "And, I guess Kid and Maka aren't bad," he said, giving Maka a challenging smirk. Solaire looked back to Maka, who was sitting back on the ground, looking sullen, ignoring Black Star's obvious attempt to cheer her up.

"Come, Maka Albarn! Fret not; we will have your humanity restored in no time at all!"

She looked up at Solaire, and looked back to Soul, who was pointedly staring off in the distance. She shook her head. She wasn't going to let this hold her back. "Right, let's go!" she said, donning a smirk. She grabbed Soul's arm and tugged at it, causing him to whip around. Even in a withered, marred state, her confident smile shone through. Soul couldn't help but let the corners of his mouth turn upwards, if for a second.

"Excellent! Follow me, to our own suns!"

As the group marched to a staircase climbing up the nearby cliff, the crestfallen warrior remained on the bench, giving them an off glance. "Well, good luck!" he called out to the group. "Don't all go hollow at once!"

* * *

**A/N: Hiya again. Pretty much diving into the plot right away. Sorry that some of the characters haven't gotten a lot of screen time yet (cough Tsubaki), but everyone's going to get their turn. For those who've played Dark Souls, there will be a few other twists to the main plot, hopefully they'll make sense. Anyways, as always, feedback is welcome.**

******I don't own Soul Eater or Dark Souls, they are the property of Atsushi Ōkubo and and Namco Bandai, respectively. Please don't sue me, there's not much to take anyways.**


	3. Seeking Humanity

Solaire had not been wrong. The group, with Black Star and Solaire at the front, chatting animatedly about tales of glorious combat, had only a short distance to traverse before running into a pack of hollowed men. Aside from their ragged clothes and twisted, weathered skin, they looked fairly human. When Black Star and Solaire crested the stairs going up the Cliffside into a small plain, the group looked over, hunger in their eyes. Armed with battered wooden shields and ancient, rusted swords, the group of ten or so immediately rushed the group's position. Black Star glanced back at Tsubaki, who smiled back. "I'm ready," she said with confidence.

"Awesome. Chain scythe." Without another word, his partner leaped into the air, transforming mid-air. Black Star caught her effortlessly in his hands. To his dismay, Solaire was already at work. Shield raised, he allowed the first hollow's attack to glance off harmlessly before felling it with a quick horizontal strike across the neck. He followed it with a fast vertical strike immediately striking down the next advancing hollow. Black Star growled for a moment. "Hey, wait up, show off!" He immediately leaped forward into a front flip, landing in front of two hollows and taking them down with scythe strikes before the two had even raised weapons. And so, the two took part in one of the shortest competitions to date, to see who could strike down the most hollows.

Meanwhile, the rest of the group watched with amusement at the back as the two warriors duked it out. "Think we can take this guy home with us when we're done?" Soul asked aloud, half serious. "Looks like Black Star finally found someone who'll actually try to keep up with him."

"If he could keep Black Star from destroying Father's already symmetrical property, I would fully support it," Kid responded, remembering with irritation the number of times the Black Star caused a need for repairs. "Still, something is off about this man. Have you sensed it too, Maka?"

"Well, it's more about what I haven't sensed. I haven't been able to find Solaire's soul this whole time. Even those hollows have a tiny, twisted soul."

Kid frowned. "That's precisely the problem. Whatever Solaire is, he isn't human. Or, at least, he's not any normal kind of human."

"HEY KID!" Black Star vaulted in front of Kid, who lurched away in irritation. "You saw that right? Me and Tsubaki totally got six of them, right?"

"Haha! You showed commendable valour, Black Star, but I assure you, I slew six of the hollows!"

"No way! There was only ten, and I know I got more!"

"Black Star," Tsubaki materialized back at his side. "You did great. But come on, I think we've got bigger issues than who got more kills," she said, her voice growing stern at the end. Black Star looked confused for a moment. "Meh. Fine, you're right as usual, Tsubaki," he said, placing a hand around her waist.

"Miss Albarn," Solaire approached Maka, his hands cupped around each other. "I managed to extract this from one of the hollows," he said, unfolding his hands to reveal a pulsing, black sphere. It was tinged with a pulsing white around the edges. "We should keep moving forward, but at the next bonfire we come across, I believe this soul will be sufficient for you to recover."

"Please, Solaire, just call me Maka. And, uh, thanks," she said, hesitating for a moment. "Maybe… maybe you should hold onto it for now, Solaire. I don't have any place to keep it."

"As you wish, Maka." Solaire opened a small pouch on his mailed coat and deposited the sprite.

"Hey Solaire," Soul spoke up as Solaire began turning back. "Why can't Maka just recover right here? What's so special about the bonfire?"

"Indeed, I've been curious as well," Kid budged in. "What are these bonfires, exactly?"

Solaire paused for a moment. "I suppose I neglected to mention it, didn't I? Well, you all are familiar with the origin of the flame, aren't you?" The group collectively shook their heads. "How strange that they would not teach it from where you hail…. Ah, well, it cannot be helped. It is not a long tale. In the beginning, the land was without fire. It was ruled by immortal stone dragons. It was only when Lord Gwyn game to be that the first flame was created. Lord Gwyn shared the flame with his closest allies. Nito, Lord of the Dead, Seath, the scaleless dragon, and the Witch of Izalith. Together, the four, plus the witch's daughters, defeated the dragons and ushered in the age of fire. With fire, came life, and humans. Gwyn channeled the power of the first flame from the Great Kiln, and used it to create the bonfires, which acted as beacons of life and purity. But, eventually, the flame began to fade. With it, went Gwyn's allies. Seath became reclusive, seeking to become immortal as his brethren were. Nito disappeared completely into the dark depths of the catacombs. The witch and her daughters attempted to recreate the first flame, but instead, created a blasphemous imitator, a false twin which spread chaos and destruction. It was after this that the curse of undeath came, and Gwyn anchored himself to his great barrier to prevent the mistakes of Lordran from overtaking the world. These few bonfires remaining are the remnants of the first flame, still flickering against the darkness…" Solaire sighed. "It is not a happy tale, but it is not too late to change that! Now, I have surely bored you all enough, let us be on our way!"

"I'll say," Patty grumbled from Kid's left hand.

Letting Black Star and Solaire once again take lead, the group continued on a path of Solaire's device, into a long sewer that constructed at an oddly high elevation before shortly turning out and finding themselves on a stone, castle rampart overlooking a small town. Upon exiting, Solaire stopped for a moment, and gave the sun a deep look, as though pondering something.

"Hey, what's the holdup?" Soul asked, raising an eyebrow at the mailed warrior.

"I am merely reflecting on the iridescent sun, my boy! It is good to remember the sun's divine power, and be thankful when you see it once more after a time way!"

"We were only in that sewer for a few minutes," Soul pointed out.

"A few minutes in a dark place, untouched by the sun's blessed rays. Now, let us be off once more!"

"This guy's a loony," Soul whispered to Maka at the back of the group. "Are… are you sure about doing this thing?" he asked her. "What if he's wrong, or lying?"

Maka gave Soul a sideways glance. "Soul, I don't see much of a choice. You know the rule. A sound soul dwells within a sound mind, and a sound body," she quoted quietly. She gave a disgusted look at her arm, though her coat covered it. "I can't stay like this, Soul. I'll go mad, eventually."

"I know," Soul said, turning his face down. "This shouldn't even be an issue in the first place, if I'd done my-"

"No!" Maka cut him off. The rest of the group turned to look at the two, having been caught surprised by Maka's outburst. "Oh… uh, don't mind us!" she said, holding her palms up and waving them back and forth. Slowly, the group moved up again, but Maka noticed Tsubaki sliding her way back. Apparently she felt confident enough in Black Star that she wouldn't be needed.

"Anyways," Maka whispered back. "This isn't your fault. I'm the one that got careless, -"

"And it's my job to protect you no matter what!" he hissed back.

"So, we're back to the duty thing again, huh," Maka said, glaring back. She let her features soften just a bit. "I remember, you know."

Soul blanched for a moment, before letting his face drop back to its usual slacker scowl. "Oh, you mean back in in the Black Room?" he said casually, trying to not betray his fast-beating heart. He wasn't going to lose his cool; he was going to remain calm and suave.

"So, did you mean it?" Maka asked casually, looking off at a small housing district off nestled down from the rampart wall. Two could play this game.

"Cool guys don't lie to their meisters," Soul came back.

"You've lied plenty of times, idiot." Soul grinned, showing off his odd, sharp teeth. Still the same Maka. More or less. He reached for her hand with his.

"Well, what can I say, I haven't always been as cool as I am now," he said, grin growing wider. Maka gave a sheepish grin, still staring off the other direction. But she closed her gloved hand around his as a confirmation.

"You're still an idiot," she said quietly, her smile turning to a short frown. Soul looked puzzled before the moment was ruined by one well practiced at the task.

"Hey lovebirds!" Black Star yelled back at the two, having fallen quite a bit behind now at this point. The two were snapped out of their little world, and looked down at their held hands and shot apart as though on fire. "I know it's hard to keep pace with someone as awesome as me, but we've got plenty more hollows to take down!" he yelled, pointing to the next rampart over, which was already swarming with the blighted people to the group's current location.

"Black Star…" Maka growled. He was going to get the Maka Chop of a lifetime when they were finished with this.

"Hey, don't worry about him. Let's just go kick ass," Soul said, having recovered his composure and giving her his trademark grin. She smirked and held her hand open as Soul leaped into the air and became scythe once more. She caught him and gave a twirl, relishing in the feel of Soul in her hands once more. She leaped up to the square where Solaire, Black Star, now armed with Tsubaki's chain scythe, and Death the trio waiting the rush of soldiers who could be heard shuffling down the staircase of the nearby tower. With a great clanging, a small horde of swordsmen emerged from the doorway, and were greeted by a hail of shots from Kid. The shots connected with ease against the mass of bodies, but more came out over the bodies of their brethren. Maka and Black Star rushed forward and Kid fell back as the horde seethed through, with Solaire not far behind. Black Star weaved in between the comparatively sluggish warriors with ease, planting Tsubaki's deadly point into the neck of the first warrior before twirling and slicing through the neck of the next. Maka used Soul's greater reach and sliced apart the first two warriors at the legs before they could even get within range.

Finally, Solaire, iron shield raised, powered through into the center of the rapidly falling hollows, smashing the wave into two. The hollows turned their longswords on the sun knight, deflected the blows with his longsword and shield from each side as Maka and Black Star cut down the distracted hollows from the side with little effort, neither meister having to resort to soul resonance. The last hollow, panicking, hid behind its battered, iron kite shield and slowly began to back away into the tower again. Solaire and Black Star charged it and the two smashed their respective weapons into the shield. The last enemy's strength failed it, the shield tossed aside as though battered by a hurricane, and the two warriors felled it at the same moment, Solaire's sword through its chest, Tsubaki's point into the head.

"Ah, excellent! Another great show of valour, Black Star, and well done to you as well, Maka. But you… young god, I must ask," Solaire said, turning to Death the Kid. "What sort of devices are those?" he said, peering down at Patty and Liz, who Kid tossed back so they could transform back. "It is a bizarre magic you wield, person and weapon in one. But even more strange, what sort of weapon are you?" He said, closing in within a few inches of the twins, tilting his head slightly. "Some kind of enchanted crossbow?"

"They're guns, Solaire," Kid said, raising an eyebrow as he stepped in between Solaire and his partners. I use them to fire bits of my soul wavelength through enemies."

"So, is this 'gun' a new weapon the gods devised?" Solaire asked, allowing Kid his attention as Liz sighed at losing the attention of the odd man. "It is just very curious, is all."

"No, guns are weapons humans devised. They're all over the place outside this barrier. But then, it seems not much has progressed here, "Kid thought aloud.

"Fantastic! More reason, I suppose, to hope that young Black Star here is correct and we discover a cure for the curse, so I may discover such interesting weapons myself!"

"Bah! Of course I'm right!" Black Star proclaimed. "We'll be out of here in no time!"

"Black Star…" Maka growled again. She hadn't forgotten his earlier transgression. "Maka…"

POW. Maka blinked for a moment in surprise as Black Star slumped to the ground under an almighty karate chop from Tsubaki, who gave Maka a cheerful, knowing smile.

"Eh? What's all the ruckus now?" A higher pitched, yet definitely male voice called out. A trap door from the corner of the concrete square opened up, and a battered hollow man came out. "Oh my, looks like some trouble, I better go warn Yulia!"

"Hey, wait!" Maka called out. The man paused in his descent down what seemed like a staircase.

"Oh, got your senses now, do ya? Well, come down, come down!" he said, beckoning the group. The group looked at each other in apprehension.

"This is not exactly on our path," Solaire spoke up. "But if the fellow can help us out, I will not refuse cooperation when offered."

"Yeah, come on, he just mentioned someone else, so he's clearly got some sense," Maka said, marching forward to the staircase. "Maybe he can help us out." The group descended the path down and found themselves in a spacious stone room, larger than Soul and Maka's apartment, at least. It was littered with a disorganized collection of medieval weapons, along with a basket full of odd looking stones and trinkets in the corner where the hollowed man was settling himself back down.

"So, you've all got your wit, that makes you welcome customers in my books! 'Long as you've got something to trade, of course. I've got a lovely collection of… previously owned merchandise, as you can see," he said, gesturing to the weapons scattered about. "Also some nice trinkets here with Yulia, if you're interested."

Solaire immediately took to browsing through the collection of mostly battered and nicked swords littering the far corner, appraising each one in turn. Liz and Patty followed Kid up to the merchant, Liz looking nervous at the rotted appearance of the man, while Patty was gazing with bright eyes at some of the shiny objects in the basket. "So, these items are 'previously owned'," Kid asked.

"Yeah, you know, took'em from folks who didn't need them no more, like the ones you killed upstairs," the man said, stroking the edge of the basket. Kid frowned, and just closed his eyes and took back to the staircase.

"Hey Kid, wait up, what's the problem?" Liz asked, catching up to him. "I mean, yeah, he's a grave robber probably, but this whole place is a giant mess anyways-"

"His layout is appalling!" Kid whipped around, fire in his eyes. "I can't stand being in that room, there's no organization or symmetry at all!" Liz sighed and put her arm around his shoulder and helped lead him out to the staircase again.

"We'll be right upstairs, we'll let you guys know if more creepy hollow guys come!" Liz said quickly as the two departed upstairs. Patty gave her sister an exaggerated wink before skipping back to Maka and Tsubaki, who were now browsing the basket of trinkets.

Soul was watching from a distance, his back to the wall as he slouched. He seriously doubted there was anything this guy had that they would actually need, but he was humoring the girls. Black Star, apparently equally bored, sidled up beside him.

"This is dumb, there's no way this guy has anything useful," the ninja grumbled. He reached to the back of his head and rubbed it. "Man, my head hurts. I could've sworn I didn't get hit in that last fight, but my brain feels like it's going to explode." Soul couldn't help but grin as Black Star grumbled about the "phantom" injury his girlfriend gave him. "So, you and Maka, huh?" Black Star grinned at Soul, who managed to choke on air. "Nah, that's cool!" Black Star swatted Soul on the back jovially. "Hopefully we get her fixed back soon though; she looks pretty gross right now."

And moment ruined, once again. A vein popping in his head, Soul decked the inconsiderate ninja with an uppercut. He let Black Star stew on the ground for a bit before finally letting out a sigh. "Quit reminding me I failed, "he said quietly, closing his eyes. He didn't expect the revenge strike from Black Star, who managed to restrain himself enough to only knock Soul to the ground. "Hey man, what the hell was that for?!" He bellowed back. He saw the girls look back for a moment before going back to the trinkets.

"You think you're the only one who failed?" Black Star hissed back. "I told- no, I promised Tsubaki we'd get out just fine, I'd protect everyone. Ten minutes later, I ran into that cavern and found Maka dead. I can't surpass God if I let my friends die!"

Soul's expression softened as he hauled himself up from the ground. "Hey," he said, holding his hand out. "So that's _our_ promise now. Nobody else is dying, even if they'll come right back. Nobody else goes through what Maka did. Deal?" A small tear went down Black Star's cheek.

"You're the best, Soul!" he said, giving the scythe a strangulating embrace. "Yeah, you bet. Our deal," he said, pulling apart, giving Soul's hand a bone-snapping grip. Soul managed to extract his hand just as the girls walked up.

"So, find anything interesting?" he asked casually, giving the impression that he'd not just been suffocated to death.

"Oh, a few things were kinda interesting," Maka said. "But we didn't really have anything he wanted for trade, so that's that. Ready to go?"

"Actually, I'll take a quick look," Souls said. Black Star gave him a puzzled look and shrugged it off. "Just wait here real quick, it won't be long." Soul began sauntering off before he got a response.

"Now, I hope you've got something to offer, don't waste my time like those girls!" the merchant grumbled as Soul approached the basket.

"Hey, did you see what they were looking at?" Soul asked tossing his head back slightly to indicate the group behind. "Girl in the pigtails, specifically."

"Eh? Pigtails? She was getting awfully friendly with Yulia, she was," he said.

"Yulia?" Soul asked.

"Yeah, Yulia," the merchant responded, sounding annoyed that Soul didn't comprehend him. "Kept touching her while browsing the merchandise. Julia's in love with me and only me anyways. You'll never abandon me, will you, Yulia?" the merchant spoke to the basket, stroking the edge once more.

"Erm… right. So, what was she looking at, old man? The girl?"

"This ring, I reckon," the merchant wheezed out, reaching inside and pulling out an oddly untarnished ring with a dark red band and golden engravings in an unfamiliar language. "Real pretty, she said."

"What do you want for it?" Soul whispered, leaning in.

"Well, it's obviously got some magical properties, it does," the merchant started. "So I reckon a good solid piece of humanity would do the trick." Soul frowned. They only had the one piece Solaire collected, though they didn't have the chance to examine the hollows from the last battle. Actually…

"How about this. You give me that ring, and we won't loot those hollows upstairs as we head out," Soul counteroffered.

"Teeheehee!" the merchant cackled. "A small army's worth of merchandise for one ring? You-"

"Now, just a moment, Soul," Solaire strode up, apparently having finished his own browsing. "I discovered this most unusual box, merchant. I reached inside, but could not find an end to it. Most astounding!"

"Ah, that there's my bottomless box. Found it on a wizard, I did. Be amazed what you can fit inside it. Never did get anything back out though, couldn't reach the bottom…" he said, his train of thought wandering off. Solaire's shoulders slumped.

"Ah, a shame. Such great potential for this device, I was thinking of purchasing it, but such an obvious pitfall makes it sadly useless, it would seem. Pardon myself, Soul, I will let you back to your business."

"Anyways," Soul muttered out. "How about it, the ring for all the loot upstairs?"

"Of course!" the merchant held the ring out and Soul snatched it quickly and stowed it in a pocket. "Now just do me a favor and go mad so I can recoup it! Teeheehee!" Giving the merchant a scowl, Soul turned back to the group, now all officially waiting for him. Still, it was with a bounce in his step that Soul returned. While nobody said anything, Maka gave him a curious look as they ascended back up to the stone square up above, joining Kid and Liz, who were looking down the castle wall. Solaire scanned the path ahead, and pointed to a second tower, just past the first one the hollows descended from.

"My companions, I believe I've spotted us another bonfire!" He proclaimed. "We shall rest for a short time there, and allow Miss Albarn to recover herself. Follow me!" The group followed in a line, as the path between the towers became narrow enough only for two people to traverse comfortably. Solaire was indeed correct; a roaring fire, surrounded by a cobbled circle on the ground, could be seen as the door to the tower had long since fallen off. The tower square platform inside was quite large, indicating the tower may have acted as a garrison at some point, with the fire only occupying about one fifth of the total room. Solaire marched in first, and withdrew the white-tinged sprite and held it out to Maka. "Please, accept it, Miss Albarn,"

"Maka," she reminded him.

"My apologies, Maka. All you must do is consume it now while we bask in the purifying glow of the first flame, and you will be recovered," he said, gesturing to the great fire.

Maka took the sprite, and looked back at Soul, who grimaced, but ultimately nodded back. The group looked at her with curiosity as she held the sprite delicately up to her face.

"Here goes nothing…"

* * *

**A/N: Hiya Hiya. Longer chapter than usual, but I wasn't happy with any earlier cutoff point. Anyways, next chapter will hopefully be up within the next couple days. Other than that, as always, comments are always welcome. :) And I swear, Tsubaki's getting some limelight soon...**


	4. Seeking a Test

With everyone staring at her, Maka wasted no time. She tilted her head back, closed her eyes, opened wide, and dropped the sprite in. She swallowed quickly. It felt… warm in the pit of her stomach. Basking in the warmth of the bonfire, tasting it felt… pleasurable. It tingled the inside of her ribs before spreading further out to her extremities. A short chuckle escaped her as she grinned at the feeling of being made whole. And suddenly, it was gone. She almost felt empty inside, before reminding herself of the madness that overtook the hollows who kept consuming. It was surely what drove them to it, seeking the feeling of being made whole again. She opened her eyes to her friends gathered around gawking at her. Patty looked comically astonished, while her sister simply looked relieved. Black Star was grinning like a maniac as usual. Tsubaki looked relieved. Kid had a curious gaze on his face. And Soul? He had the biggest sharky grin she'd seen in a while. She looked down at her legs, sprawled beneath her. They were as they normally were, healthy and lean. She touched hand to her face and felt comforting smoothness, not the withered, stretched skin of recent.

"Excellent!" Solaire broke the silence. "It appears you took well to it, Maka. I feared that you might go mad, as some have, but you seem to have a resilient constitution." He really thought she'd go mad that easily?

"Gee, thanks, Solaire," Maka retorted with just a hint of sarcasm.

"Now, my companions, we are not far from the Church of Fina," Solaire continued as though he missed her tone completely. He walked back to the doorway of the tower and pointed straight ahead in the distance. "If memory serves correct, we simply must follow this path down through a short residential district to reach that next tower rising up. We simply follow that down to a short bridge which will lead us directly into the church's burg."

"What's so important about this church, Solaire?" Kid asked. "You mentioned a bell, but nothing more."

"The first bell of awakening is housed at the church. I seek Anor Londo, the god's capital. It is there I hope to discover the Sunlight King's location. It may only be accessed through Sen's fortress, which itself is protected by a great gatekeeper. The gods trained him to only open the gates should the bells be rung, to keep unruly mortals from entering."

"So we just need to ring a dumb bell?" Black Star asked. "Pff. Let's get moving, I'll have this over before any of you know what happened!"

"Well said, Black Star!" Solaire said jovially, chuckling a small amount. "Let us make haste, the capital awaits!"

The group set off from the warmth of the bonfire, down a pathway from the tower leading into a district dotted with houses on each side. It was an eerie sight. Wooden doors rotted away, the houses and apartment complexes all long abandoned. Occasionally a human carcass could be spotted on the pavement, being picked apart by crows. Eventually, the group reached a fork in the path. Solaire paused for a moment, mumbling quietly to himself.

"Ah yes. Of course. This way," he said, determinedly marching down the left-winding path. The meisters and weapons looked at each other a bit nervously, but, lacking any better ideas, followed the local. Their "faith" if it could be called so much, was rewarded as Solaire came upon the base of the immense tower. He kicked open the rotting, wooden door, and looked up at the spiral staircase. The group looked at him again, curious at this second pause.

"Something wrong, Solaire?" Tsubaki asked, concern lacing her voice.

"No... I… possibly, my lady. We should be on guard." The knight withdrew his sword from the sheath at his side before marching upwards. Upon reaching the second floor of the tower, a clearly felt shake alerted the rest of the group. Something had definitely shaken the tower. Tsubaki, Soul, Liz, and Patty didn't need ordering to arm their meisters, and immediately transformed. Black Star immediately began bounding up the staircase leaps at a time, Tsubaki's chain rattling behind him.

"Dammit, he's going to get himself killed… whatever that means," Maka growled in irritation. The rest chased after their brave compatriot, only to find him standing at the top floor, looking baffled by a white mist occupying a doorway that completely obscured whatever was behind it.

"As I feared," Solaire boomed, causing Black Star to jump slightly in surprise. "There is a demon about. These gates are used by them to trap the unsuspecting. Once one has gone through, it is impossible to pass back so long as the demon lives. However," he continued, giving a sweeping gaze at Kid, Maka, and Black Star. "With a young God, a redoubtable soul, and an unstoppable, valorous spirit, we should have no difficulties, as long as we work together!"

Black Star grinned. "So, a demon, huh? What're we waiting for?!"

"Wait, Bl-" Tsubaki cried out as Black Star powered through the mist, her voice muting as he passed through.

Maka could barely yell at the idiot for going in alone before Solaire was marching in through the mist as well. With a sigh of frustration, she gave Kid an exasperated look.

"Yeah, c'mon Kid, we're not letting them do it alone, right?" Patty cheered.

"No, of course not, Patty," Kid responded evenly. "Ready, Maka?" She nodded, and the two stepped up to the mist. It was surprisingly solid, and took a conscious effort to pass through it. Once outside, they joined the others, who were standing idly atop the curtain wall. It was completely silent, not even the omni-present cawing of crows.

"You sure about there being a demon, Solaire?" Black Star asked, scratching his head with a free hand. The mist gate was indeed still behind them. He looked up at the rest of the tower they exited from. It was only about twenty feet to the battlement.

"Absolutely. It may have sensed us passing through the gate, and intentionally laying quiet.

"I will scout," Kid spoke up, conjuring Beelzebub once more. He kicked off the ground and rose up, intending to scout the battlement. The group watched from below as he cleared the top of the battlement. And gasped as he was smashed in mid-air and sent flying into the top of the curtain wall, closer to the next battlement over than to them. A tremendous roar echoed, blasting the silence away, and the tower quaked once more. A huge, bipedal beast, at least thirty feet tall, landed in front of the group. It spun immediately, swinging a massive iron sledge. Huge curved horns seemed like an extension of its bony face.

"Kid!" Maka screamed. The demon was in no mood for semantics, however, and brought down the sledge in an overhand arc into the group. Maka and Black Star instinctively dodged backwards, hitting the mist barrier. Solaire, however, stood his ground, iron shield raised. The sledge, at least as long as the demon was tall, smashed into the knight. Improbably, the force, which cratered the pavement below, merely sent Solaire sliding back a foot or two, completely unharmed. The demon roared in fury again, raising the sledge high and trying to smash it down again. Black Star and Maka immediately sprinted forward. Maka took a slice at the demon's leg as she sprinted past, while Black Star went airborne and sliced at its waist. The cuts did little more than aggravate it as it turned the overhand smash into a wild horizontal swing to account for their actions, completely missing all three combatants.

"Hah! He might be big, but he's never going to catch me!" Black Star bellowed. "Maka, check Kid!" Maka was already on her way, running down the pavement to investigate the reaper's condition. Liz and Patty had transformed back and were knelt at his side.

"Is he alright?" Maka asked, pulling up. Liz bit her lip, but Patty laughed at the question.

"He's Kid, of course he's fine!" Sure enough, a groan escaped Kid's mouth as he stirred. "Now, c'mon, Kid, GET YOUR ASS IN GEAR!" With a startle, Kid rocketed upright.

"I still don't get why that works…" Liz grumbled as the two transformed, landing in Kid's outstretched hands. For having just taken a thirty foot sucker punch, Kid looked no worse for the wear. Grinning, Maka turned back to find Black Star having somehow wrangled himself onto the back of the demon's neck, and was hacking away with Tsubaki's scythe point without much success other than enraging the beast as it tried to simultaneously handle Solaire's sword strikes upon its shins.

"Solaire, Maka!" Kid bellowed. "Keep clear! Black Star, keep it occupied and then GET OUT!" A blue energy began to swirl around Kid, streaking with monstrous black faces.

"RESONANCE OF THE SOULS!"

Patty and Liz both surged with Kid's soul wavelength, and became their ultimate forms, the Death Cannons. The blue aura disappeared with a snap, replaced by a much thinner, black one, creating an ominous shadow about Kid. The demon whipped around at the burst of light coming from Kid and gave one last buck and roared once more before lowering its head, Black Star still attached, and charged.

"I need time!" Kid yelled out, as Patty and Liz began storing his soul wavelength for the blast.

"Tsubaki, demon blade, we need to stop it!" Black Star yelled out from his bucking perch.

"Right!" In a flash, she was the enchanted black katana. She knew what he needed. She reached out the tendrils of the shadow puppet, and grappled it onto the demon's legs. The two black tendrils reached from her hilt, snaking around its body and down its legs and embracing each other. With a guttural bellow, the demon tripped on the tendrils, bracing itself with the sledge. Still roaring, it gave a great spasm, and the tendrils snapped apart.

"Noise at 1.1%, Kid," Liz informed the Reaper of their efficiency. Ready to fire in 3..."

"2!" Patty chirped.

"1," Liz continued.

Kid slammed the two together, their respective barrels aimed at the Demon climbing to its feet, glaring defiantly with yellow eyes. Black Star gave a thumbs up and leaped off, landing next to Solaire, who was observing the engagement with caution.

"Death Cannon," Kid commanded with a grim tone. The twin cannons fired off, the force of the blast forcing Kid back a few inches. Brilliant light exploded forth, streaking at the demon, which had halted, confused. The light struck the demon true, creating a huge blast radius. When the light faded, a huge cloud of smoke obscured the demon. The group waited on tenterhooks for it to clear. Finally, the results could be seen. All that remained of the demon from the Death Cannon was its upper torso, head, and right arm, the rest having been vaporized in the attack.

With a sigh, Kid sat back down, letting the twins retake their human form. Patty gave a cheer while Liz crouched down next to her meister. He was grimacing and closed his eyes.

"Hey, c'mon. It's over, we did it," she reassured, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. When he didn't give a response, she frowned. "You're alright, aren't you? I know it was a nasty blow, but you're the son of Lord Death!" she chirped, giving him a cheery bump on the shoulder.

"It's not that," Kid responded darkly. "It's… it's just that… I DESTROYED IT WITHOUT DIGNITY OR GRACE! LOOK AT IT, IT'S NOT REMOTELY SYMMETRICAL, JUST A MONSTROUS, HAPHAZARD CORPSE!"

Liz sighed, pulling Kid just a bit tighter. "You did great, Kid. I'm sure it was simply part of the demon's nature! Yeah, it's not your fault it fell apart asymmetrically! Besides," she continued. "I still think you're pretty perfect." She gave him a tender kiss on the cheek.

"NO, I'M GARBAGE. I CAN'T EVEN VANQUISH AN INSIGNIFICANT DEMON WITHOUT STYLE OR GRACE. I'M WORTHLESS!" Kid cried out, slumping backwards.

"Can we _not_ spend an hour sitting here while you get over your symmetry problems, Kid," Soul asked, as the rest made their way down the curtain wall. "It's not very cool to just sit here out in the open where anything can see us."

"Don't worry, I got it!" Patty beamed. With a quick move, she separated her sister from meister and snatched the back of his collar with her hand. With a tremendous yank, she hauled the shinigami up to his feet.

"PATTY! WHAT IF YOU HAD STRETCHED OUT THIS SHIRT! IS THE COLLAR FINE? WHAT-"his rant was silenced by a quick arc of Patty's fist to his jaw. Naturally, the shinigami was utterly unhurt, but the gesture seemed to knock a bit of sense back into him. "Of course," Kid said, shaking his head shortly. "Let us move on. It would not be proper for me to let my issues stall us. Thank you, once again, Patty."

"No problem!" she chirped back. "It's pretty fun knocking you around once in a while.

"Well, I must say, young god, you lived up to your heritage magnificently!" Solaire piped up, apparently finished observing. He walked up to Kid and knelt briefly. "That was a magnificent display of power. It's been quite some time since I've seen such a command on the battlefield. You have my sincere gratitude." He rose up and gave Kid a great slap on the shoulder. Black Star gave a grumble of discontent at having been apparently showed up in front of their guest. "Now," he continued, gazing to the east. Below them, an enormous bridge stretched to an enormous, opened gatehouse. "We simply descend this next tower to reach the bridge, cross over, and we shall have nearly reached the Church of Fina."

The descent down the next tower was comparatively uneventful. Solaire, still taking the lead, opened the rotting door at the base, and the group stepped out in front of the bridge. It was at wide enough that five people could comfortably lie down in a chain across it, and at least five times as long. There was a very faint breeze, with no sound to speak of.

"Something isn't right here," Maka said, looking to her friends. "Anyone else have a bad feeling about this?"

"It's too quiet. Even the town wasn't this quiet," Tsubaki spoke quietly.

"Oh please, what's the worst that can happen?" Black Star scoffed. "Come on, time's wasting!" And with that, the ninja took the bridge at a bound…

* * *

**A/N: Hiya hiya. Sorry for the delay. Took a few tries before I was satisfied with the chapter. Anyways, as always, comments and critique are welcome. Next chapter will be up within a week or so, potentially a few days depending on a few things.**

**As always, Soul Eater nor Dark Souls are mine. I don't own jack.  
**


	5. Seeking a Guide

Black Star pulled up halfway across the bridge and looked back. "Come on! Am I going off to ring this bell by myself?"

The rest looked at each other briefly. "Well, I suppose we can't just sit here forever, can we?" Tsubaki pointed out. "Coming, Black Star!" she shouted back, jogging off. Patty ran off after Tsubaki, causing a chain reaction of Kid chasing after her, followed by Liz. Maka looked at Soul.

"Well, we can't let them take all the credit, can we?" Soul drawled. "Wouldn't be very cool for us to sit here and let them do everything, right?"

Maka looked around again. So quiet. She shook her head. "Of course. Come on." Her attention was briefly caught by Solaire, still rooted to the spot, looking up at the sun. "Uh, Solaire?"

He snapped back to reality, his helm clinking slightly. "Of course, my dear Maka! I just lost myself in the incandescent sun! You are quite correct, let us get back to the matter at hand!" He began a trot of his own out on the bridge.

"What a weird guy," Soul muttered. He shook his head slowly. The two trotted out to join their companions.

"It's 'bout time you stopped being so lazy!" Black Star admonished Maka and Soul.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Soul rolled his eyes. With a bit more reserve, the group made it to the other end of the bridge and arrived at the gatehouse with no problems. Tsubaki looked back at the bridge as they entered the gatehouse.

"I still could have sworn something bad was going to happen while going across that bridge," she said quietly. Maka nodded in agreement. "Are we getting paranoid?" She asked Maka, looking oddly fearful.

"Oh, come on, Tsubaki, nothing's wrong with some healthy caution!" Maka reassured her friend. "I mean, hasn't this place justified it?" Tsubaki's face darkened and she didn't reply, moving up to join Black Star and Solaire at the front.

"You're an idiot sometimes, you know that, Bookworm?" Soul told her.

"What, what did I-" Maka cut herself off at the revelation of how obvious her statement to Tsubaki had been. "Ugh…" she groaned. "I need to go apologize-" Soul cut her off with an arm in front of her.

"Just give it a bit, Bookworm." Maka sighed. He was probably right. This whole situation was just so bizarre.

"Comrades!" Solaire's loud whisper reached them. He was peering around the corner of the castle corridor. "The Church is just ahead! We'll just have to clear the path of hollows, and the first bell is at hand!"

"Yahoo! Come on, Tsubaki! This won't take more than a second, guys!" He gave the rest the thumbs up as Tsubaki transformed to her chain scythe. With vigor typical of himself, Black Star took off around the corner. The path opened up into a large, stone courtyard in front of a large, traditional looking, granite church. There were a number of hollows, most armed with rusted swords and spears, as well as a few perched upon a balcony with crossbows.

"Liz, Patty, just in case," Kid commanded. The twins followed Tsubaki's suit.

"Well, Bookworm, we going to join in this?" Soul grinned at her. Maka smiled. It was nice that Soul wasn't coddling her.

"Of course, come on." Soul wasted no time transforming, and they followed Solaire into the courtyard. Black Star had already ascended the balcony and was wasting no time cutting down the crossbowmen, while the rest were rushing down to Kid's position futilely, being cut down wholesale by Liz and Patty. Maka leaped to the front with Solaire, slicing downward as the few remaining hollows charged through Kid's suppressive fi re. In the end, it was barely a warm up as she and Solaire each cut down only two of the madmen.

"Well, that was boring," Soul complained, still in scythe form. "Hey Kid, leave us a few next time."

"Sorry, Soul, but they were too easy of targets," Kid said, letting a rare smile cross his face. "A mass of targets? Impossible to miss."

"Hah, we still got more than you did, Kid!" Black Star bellowed as he jumped down from one of the balconies.

The joviality was short-lived as the great wooden doors to the church began to audibly creak, opening.

"On your guard, companions," Solaire warned, readying himself behind his iron shield. The doors opened, revealing two massive humanoid figures, at least twice the height of a normal person, clad in smoky, black steel armor. Their helmets were decorated with what looked like tapered horns. They each had a similarly dark, iron kite shield in their left hands.

"Impossible…" Solaire muttered. The rest looked at him, confused.

"Solaire, what's going on?" Kid asked.

"On guard!" Solaire bellowed as the two soldiers withdrew swords black as night from sheaths at their side. Blood was visibly caked onto the blades. They immediately took at a run to the group's position, blades held to their side. Kid immediately laid down fire. The knights staggered in surprise for a moment as the shots connected with their center mass, but shrugged it off and powered through the suppressive fire. The knight on the left swung down in an arc at Maka, who swung Soul up to block it, hooking the blade at the intersection of blade and haft. The knight still struck with such force that she was pushed back as she swung across her body to deflect the blow. The second knight made a beeline for Solaire, who deflected the strike with his shield and countered with a strike of his own. His sword merely scratched at the darkened armor.

Wasting no time, Black Star jumped over the combatants, landing behind the knights. The knight assaulting Maka wheeled around to face him, but she tried to snare him Soul, reaching the blade around the soldier. He Turned back and made a downward strike which she nimbly dodged to the left. Black Star threw Tsubaki forward, and she snaked her chain around the knight's ankles before returning to her Meister. Black Star yanked with as much force as he could as Maka swung Soul in a downward arc. The knight was toppled into its face as Soul's blade struck down into its exposed shoulder. Maka raised Soul up for one more finishing strike. The knight immediately rolled over and deflected the blow with a flash of its shield. It turned its attention downward and raised its sword to the chains binding its feet, and made a clean swipe. Tsubaki transformed at the last second out to her shuriken form to avoid the blow, swinging back to Black Star. Maka struck down again, but the knight recovered itself and held the blow away with a sword deflection. The knight took to its feet, though favoring the shoulder wound ever so slightly.

The two knights stood surrounded, shields raised; now looking to be at a stalemate. Kid and Solaire were staring down the second knight, having made no progress themselves. The knights were shifting position, shields raised, and swords ready to strike.

"Tsubaki, demon blade," Black Star commanded. She immediately complied, causing the characteristic black stripes to creep across Black Star's face.

"Soul," Maka didn't need to say any more. She immediately began to feed her soul wavelength to him, allowing him to resonate it back to her. She felt the surge of power as her soul expanded around the two of them, creating a massive pale blue aura to those who could see it.

"Witch hunter!" Maka screamed out as she swung Soul down with all her might. On cue, his characteristic scythe blade became the giant, glowing crescent blade. The knight on the left hopped back from the strike just in time, her blow cleaving a line in the pavement. Black Star was immediately on it, behind the knight in a flash, Tsubaki raised down to strike it down. However, the second knight covered its companion, hacking the demon blade away.

Solaire immediately appeared behind it, however, and rammed the vulnerable knight straight through the back with a piercing sword strike through its chest. It staggered, but kept its feet. It twisted, ignoring the blade in its lower back. It angled its sword back to strike at Solaire.

"Not so fast." Kid blinked in to its side, both pistols aimed straight up knight's helmet. Simultaneous blasts rang out as Kid fired point blank up the knight's skull. It promptly fell to its knees and began to collapse forward. Solaire withdrew his sword as the other knight attempted to strike him down and rolled backwards out of the way with agility that betrayed the armor he wore.

Without hesitation, Maka swung Soul down again in another crushing blow, which the last knight, which raised its shield to block the blow. The iron shield, however, was not made to withstand the power of witch hunt, and it shattered apart, the blow slicing through and hacking the knight's arm apart. Black Star wasted no time, appearing behind the staggered knight in an instant, and sliced through the knight's waste in a single, clean cut. The enchanted sword had no trouble slicing through the armor, and the knight collapsed beside its comrade. It still struggled to raise itself, planting the blood-stained sword in the ground and managing to raise itself to a knee. The group watched warily, until Solaire interrupted it by walking calmly up to the wounded soldier. He raised his sword in a reverse grip, and rammed it through the knight's chest. Finally, it fell to the ground completely next to the other knight.

"Solaire!" Tsubaki re-emerged next to Black Star. She looked shocked. Kid and Maka hid their surprise better at their comrade slaying a defenseless opponent, but only by a small margin. Black Star looked oblivious to the issue. "He was defenseless!"

"He was not, Miss Tsubaki," Solaire answered gravely. "And if he was not, I would have done the same regardless."

"We could have gotten information from him," Kid pointed out. "There may be more of them inside the church."

"One does not interrogate a Knight of Gwyn," Solaire dismissed. "Come, we must find the bell."

"Wait, you mean the same Gwyn guy you mentioned?" Soul transformed back next to Maka. "They worked for him? Why were they attacking us?" Solaire sighed.

"When the chaos flame enveloped the land and the curse of undeath spread, Gwynn's knights followed him to the great Kiln. Or, they were supposed to have. I do not know what his knights were doing here, but a true knight of Gwynn would not have attacked us without cause. Whatever they were then, they are not now. Death was a kind sentence. Now, again, come, we must ring the bell."

"Liz, Patty, please stay in gun form," Kid requested. "I don't trust this church," he added, staring at the now open doorway.

"Of course, Kid."

"No problem!"

The group, with Solaire once again at the front, walked into the doorway, and found the church resembled a traditional church, with wooden pews lining the front area. The only thing out of place was the altar at the back. The chapel area as a whole reeked of neglect, with debris littering the floor and chipped paint visible on the walls. Solaire walked up to the altar and placed a hand on it, looking down. Kid suddenly whipped around and looked up behind them. The rest quickly followed suit. Up, on a balcony overlooking the chapel area was a man dressed in a heavy, black leather garb, with a strange, six-eyed mask. He was standing looking down at the group, a bronze trident in his hand.

"Huh-huh-huh," the strange man laughed in a deep, muffled voice.

"Who are you?" Kid demanded.

The man shook his head, and raised the trident with both hands up high. And then...

He danced. He kicked a leg up, hopping on the other, and began to alternate, all while holding the trident aloft. Eventually, he began to spin on the spot, still alternating leg kicks.

Maka couldn't help but giggle at the silliness of the affair.

"What… the hell is he doing?" Black Star asked, scratching his head.

"I admit, this is foreign to me," Solaire said. "As far to my knowledge, dancing was not a part of the worship of Fina."

"Should we… stop him?" Tsubaki asked, looking at her friends. "I mean, he didn't answer Kid, he might still be hostile… maybe?"

As if to answer her question, a faint shockwave suddenly blasted from the bizarre man on the balcony. He settled down, and planted the trident's base on the ground, looking down at the group.

"Huh-huh-huh."

Suddenly, Maka's soul perception lit up. She looked at Kid, who likewise looked alarmed. It was as though fifty or so people suddenly came into existence up in the balcony area. She looked around, and saw a staircase on the far wall that looked to head up to the second level.

"Kid, we should head them off at the stairs," she said. Kid nodded.

"Wait, what's going on?" Tsubaki asked, looking concerned at the alarm on her friend's faces.

"Get ready for another fight, we may just have one," Kid answered. "Everyone, the stairs. We can block them off there."

Not needed any more provocation, Soul and Tsubaki transformed back into weapon form, Tsubaki into her chain scythe. They hit the staircase just in time to hear a loud hissing from the second floor. A hollowed soldier stumbled around the top of the stairs, looking down at the group with an empty glare. A second, third, and fourth collided with him from behind.

"I will take front," Solaire said simply. He raised his shield and readied his sword. Kid fired off a barrage as the initial group rushed down the stairs, only to be replaced by more. Fortunately, the staircase was only wide enough for two to stand comfortably, and as more hollows piled into the stairway, they simply crashed impotently onto Solaire's shield, before being cut down by Maka slicing past Solaire's left flank with Soul's reach, while Black Star covered Solaire's right flank with quick, darting slices as hollows closed in. Eventually, the sheer mass of bodies began to obstruct the hollows from descending, rendering them easy pickings for Kid's accurate shots. Finally, the last hollowed soldier fell to a clean headshot and collapsed into the pile of bodies that had accumulated on the steps.

Black Star jumped up on the pile. "Come on, let's find that dancing idiot!" He boasted.

"No need," Kid said calmly. "He's coming to us."

Sure enough, the trident wielding man appeared at the top of the steps.

"Huh-huh-huh."

"Quit laughing!" Black Star raged at him. The man raised the trident with one hand. Without warning, a blue missile streaked out from it, straight at Black Star, who was caught off guard. The missile impacted and knocked him off the pile, landing him next to his friends.

"Black Star!" Tsubaki cried out as he tumbled down the last couple steps.

"Asshole!" Black Star grumbled out as he struggled back to his feet. Kid raised the twins up in his trademark style, ready to unleash a barrage. In a flash, however, Black Star was up and streaking at the man. The man's reaction speeds were slow even by normal human standards, and Black Star was behind him in an instant. He stabbed Tsubaki's point into his back, going right through the thick, but soft leather. With as much force as he could muster, Black Star rammed the blade forward, smashing the man face first into the floor. Black Star withdrew Tsubaki, and rammed the point back down again, straight into the back of the mask, causing a spurt of blood to hit him in the face. Black Star was breathing heavily, still looking furious. Tsubaki transformed back, landing next to him, and she put her arms around his shoulder and nestling her face into his neck.

"Black Star… are you okay?" She asked. "We should get that looked at, that attack looked bad."

"I don't need any help, alright Tsubaki?!" Black Star barked back. She recoiled slightly, looking almost lost.

"Black Star?"

"I-… I'm sorry," he said, his expression softening. He reached an arm around her waist and pulled her back. "Guy just pissed me off. I'll be fine, Tsubaki. Come on, I'm the next god, right?" he said, putting on a strained grin.

Tsubaki frowned for a moment, before allowing a smile. "Of course, Black Star," she reassured him. "I just… don't want to see you get too reckless. You should be more cautious." She said, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Alright. I'll… try," Black Star said.

"You two done?" Soul asked drolly, having climbed over the small mountain of hollows. "We've got a bell to ring, right Solaire?" he added, looking back at the knight, who was climbing over next to Maka.

"Hah! I'm always ready to go!" Black Star boasted. "So where's this bell, anyways?"

Kid floated up next to them with Liz and Patty in tow, both back in human form, having used Beelzebub to avoid the potential of bloodstains ruining perfectly good shoes and pants.

"It's up on the church roof," Solaire, pointing a finger up at the ceiling. "I'm not entirely sure how to reach the top from here, but I know there's a way up."

"Great," Soul said. "Well, guess we get to explore."

Solaire took point once more as the group explored the second level of the church. There were a few pews strewn around this floor, but it seemed many had been smashed or fallen in disrepair. Eventually, they found a staircase which ascended to a third floor. The third floor did not have much actual floor space, instead wrapping around the edge of the church. Eventually, they found a doorway after navigating all the way around. Solaire opened it slowly, peeking through, hoping to avoid any more nasty surprises. However, it was, instead, a remarkably well kept, small room. Another staircase wrapped around the edge.

"Doesn't look like a way out of here," Maka commented, mentally following the staircase. It eventually plateaued on the far wall after curling around a few times.

"Oh? What's this? Someone new?" A smooth, slightly deep voice called out from up top. "Is someone there?"

The group looked at each other quizzically. "Uh, yeah, we're looking for the rooftop. I don't suppose you know how to get up there?"

"Actually… I don't suppose you could help me out up here?" Maka lead the group up the staircase, and found a wrought iron prison door. Inside was a man wearing dull, golden armor, including a helmet with a guard blocking all view of his face. "Ah, how nice. You all look sane. Please, let me out of here, if you would."

"What are you doing in there anyways?" Soul asked. "These maniacs took you prisoner?"

"Indeed, though I don't know for what purpose. Now, if you please, I have an important task I must complete, so, would you let me out?"

"He seems pretty normal to me," Maka pointed out. She looked at the door, which was secured by a rusty chain held together by padlock. "Looks like it needs a k-"

She was interrupted by Solaire, who simply brought his sword down on the chain and smashed the chain in two.

"Or, I suppose that works."

"My thanks," the man offered. "I am Knight Lautrec, servant of Fina. I will compensate you for my rescue, only later."

"Why don't you come with us?" Tsubaki offered. "We can always use more help, right guys?"

"Jolly cooperation indeed!" Solaire boasted offering a hand to Lautrec, who accepted it as he took to his feet.

"I am afraid I must complete my work first," Lautrec responded. "My goddess has given me a task of utmost importance, and I cannot forsake it."

"Well, what is it?" Black Star asked.

Lautrec paused for a moment. "I am tasked to destroy an abomination that has been housed in this blessed church. That is how I was captured. I was not aware that her church had completely fallen to madness. I must cleanse this place."

"We already defeated the hollows and knights," Kid pointed out. "We haven't found anything since we slew the madman with the trident."

"I see… I failed in that task, then," Lautrec responded, his head bowing slightly. "Still, I must cleanse my goddess' church of the abomination housed in it. Once I have finished that, I will aid you, for a time."

"What is this abomination?" Kid asked curiously.

"My goddess did inform me of much, only that it is a monstrous half-breed, whose power and presence defiles the gods." He responded.

"Your goddess," Kid began with a raised eyebrow. "She told you to do this?"

"Naturally, as her most dedicated servant, she has begun contacting me when she has need of my skills. Which reminds me…" Lautrec scanned the plateau, then peered over the edge down the stairs. "Ah, excellent, they kept my tools close at hand." He stepped down the stairs with a smooth, easy kind of purpose. He stopped at a crate, and lifted out a shining, straight dagger, and a long, curved shotel.

"Your tools?" Maka asked from behind, raising an eyebrow.

"We all have skills," Lautrec responded, admiring his weapons. "To hone and enhance our skills, we utilize tools. Now, if you excuse me, I must attend to my task." Lautrec began to walk out the door.

"This guy got captured by the knights, and he's going after an abomination?" Soul muttered. "Guy's going to get himself killed." Maka looked disapprovingly at him, but knew he was probably right.

"Wait, Lautrec!"

Lautrec paused, still not turning around. "Let us help!"

"I tend to work best alone," Lautrec responded. "Besides, I am sure you have your own task, do you not?"

Maka looked to Solaire. "Bah, the bell can wait just a little bit longer, if this abomination is indeed, housed in the church. He is correct, as well; affronts to the gods should generally not be permitted to exist."

"Yeah, besides, how'd working alone go for you last time?" Soul pointed out. Lautrec's head twitched slightly.

"Very well, if you insist. I will not count this towards my debt, however. If you wish to help, follow me. The abomination is housed in the basement."

"You sure about helping this guy?" Black Star whispered to the group as they followed Lautrec back into the main chapel area. "He seems weird."

"Black Star!" Tsubaki admonished him. "He's been held prisoner here for who knows how long! Besides, he's the closest thing we've found to a friendly person since Solaire!" Solaire stood at attention as they were going down the last staircase, visibly puffing his chest at the recognition of his friendliness.

"Besides, Black Star, he promised to help us after we get this sorted out," Maka pointed out. "And any help is a good thing at this point."

"Here it is," Lautrec gestured to a wooden door tucked away in the corner of the chapel. He opened the door. It was very poorly lit inside, the only light from scarce torches on the wall.

"Care," he said simply. "Keep to the wall, I believe this circles around."

Maka crept up right behind Soul and grabbed his hand. "Make sure we don't get separated and slip," she said. Soul looked back to her, and he could tell her smile said a bit more. Her smile vanished into irritation when Solaire put an iron grip on her other hand from behind.

"An excellent suggestion, Miss Maka!" He said, practically glowing.

Slowly, the group shuffled safely down the stairwell, until finding solid footing at the bottom. The lighting down here was slightly better. The basement was relatively bare, a large cavernous tomb. The one remarkable feature was at the far end. A massive painting was hung on the wall, depicting a frozen gorge, traversed by an old, wooden bridge.

"You sure there's something here?" Soul asked Lautrec, who was walking slowly around.

"Of course. The goddess has never been wrong." Lautrec responded. "Hmm…"

"Ah, of course," he said, a smirk practically audible in his voice. "If you wish to help me, come." He said, looking back for the first time. "Ah, excellent, you've already begun linking yourselves," He said, observing Maka and Soul. "The rest of you link up, come."

"What the hell's going on?" Soul muttered as he and Maka took lead behind Lautrec. Lautrec seized Soul's other hand.

"A simple illusion," Lautrec boasted. "The abomination lays in wait," he said, gesturing to the painting with his free hand.

"It's… in the painting?" Maka asked.

"Yes. A false world created to hide the abomination from divine judgment. They made a mistake relocating it here," he said confidently. "Now, are you all chained?"

A collection of nodded heads, gave him confirmation. "Very well. I do not know exactly what awaits us. You will wish to hold tight, to prevent us from being separated."

With that, Lautrec walked slowly up and touched a hand to the painting. A ripple appeared across the surface. Suddenly, a number of twitching, grasping arms reached out and grabbed both Lautrec and Soul, who were closest, and yanked them back with tremendous force. Everything became pitch black as they were all pulled into the painted world.

* * *

**A/N: And you thought I was going to drop a dragon on them. :D Anyways, I felt like the hellkite was a thoroughly optional boss with no real relevance to the plot. I'd personally go so far as to say it felt ill-fitting having it in Dark Souls, given that everyone's supposed to think the dragons are extinct. And this sucker's going to be long enough as is. So yeah, it got cut out, sorry if you were looking forward to it. **

**Anyways, we're starting to reach a point where I'm altering the dark souls plotline a bit, if you didn't notice. Next chapter will go further with this. It will hopefully be finished within the next week. As always, comments and critiques are welcome. Oh, and I don't own Soul Eater, Dark Souls, or much of anything in general. So please don't sue me, you won't get jack anyways,  
**


	6. Seeking a New World

"Ugh."

Maka awoke with a splitting headache, finding herself lying on frozen ground next to everyone else. The first thing she noticed was how cold it was. Getting to her feet, she brushed snow off her trench coat, shivering and cursing to herself over her lack of proper winter attire. The second thing she noticed was with soul perception- the path ahead lit up with innumerable souls, some of which looked far different than any she'd encountered yet. One in particular, farthest away, seemed quite bizarre, yet oddly familiar, in a way…

"Up!"

She turned around and found Lautrec had come to, and was giving a stern order to the rest to get going. Everyone else was groaning as they shook off the shock of their transportation. Maka looked back at the path. Narrow, snow covered steps led up until she could see the top of a stone wall. Kid walked up beside her, Liz and Patty trailing just behind, a curious look on his face.

"Can you see it?" Kid asked. Maka nodded.

"What do you suppose it is?" She asked. "Something's familiar about it, but I can't place it."

"It's… similar to mine," Kid said, almost questioningly. "But something's changed about it. I can't place it, but Lautrec might be right."

"Of course I am correct," Lautrec said dismissively, walking past them and taking a lead up the steps, weapons in hand. "The goddess has never been in error. The abomination has been harbored here long enough. Let us complete the task and move on." Solaire took a spot next to him.

"Liz, Patty, we'll have to be on guard," Kid said, leaning his head back and looking at his partners.

"Okey dokey!" Was his response from Patty as the two turned back to weapon form. Soul and Black Star sidled up next to the rest of them, with Tsubaki having already become her chain scythe. Soul grinned at Maka.

"Hey, don't look so worried. We'll be fine, right, oh almighty Black Star?"

"Hah! If this thing's a threat to the gods, then I'll beat it myself!" Black Star grinned. "It'll be my first contribution to my godly brotherhood!" Maka gave Soul an annoyed look as Black Star leaped up to the vanguard with Lautrec and Solaire.

"Do you really need to feed him?" She asked as he transformed to scythe.

"Keeps him in a good mood," Soul answered. "He looked pretty pissed over that crazy guy in the cathedral, so I figure it'd be good to remind him of what he's aiming for."

"I'm still holding you responsible for him," Maka grumbled, dragging Soul through the snow as she brought up the rear. The group reached the top of the pathway and found themselves greeted by a large castle wall, with large double doors opened wide. The first batch of souls Maka had detected greeted them, in the form of hollowed men, dressed in dirty rags, staring down from the top. While it was plain that they were dragging along rusted weapons, they did little but glare impotently at the group as they walked through the doors.

"Cretins," Lautrec muttered in distaste.

"Should… should we be fighting them?" Maka asked as they moved into a large vacant courtyard, whose only notable feature was a worn, marble statue of a woman holding a child. She looked up and back at the hollows, who continued to glare at them, but little else. "This feels like a trap."

"The abomination is my target, not the cretins," Lautrec asserted. "So long as they do not engage us, I have little interest in wasting my efforts. Now, where will the abomination be hidden…"

"Right through there," Kid pointed straight ahead, past the statue. The courtyard led into a large, ruined tower, which stretched in a circular direction up. Surprisingly, the gates to the tower, much like the outer wall, were completely open. Lautrec turned on a dime and looked at Kid.

"How do you know?" He demanded, bringing his faceplate close to Kid's face.

"I can see souls," Kid responded aggressively. "There is one distinct from the rest in that direction."

"And what sorts of sorceries allow you to do this?" Lautrec questioned further.

"Ah, do not fear, Lautrec," Solaire boomed. "Our young friend here is a god! Descended from Nito himself! I can vouch for his power myself!"

"Nito?" Lautrec asked. "How curious… so these are your acolytes?" He asked, gesturing to the group.

"Now wait a minute-" Black Star began before Maka silenced him with a thunderous chop to the back of his skull.

"Yup, that's right, Mr. Lautrec!" Maka chirped. "Kid here's something special!"

Lautrec tilted his head slightly. "Fascinating. I look forward to future discussions, young god. Will grant me that honor?"

"Uh… sure," Kid responded.

"For later, anyways," Lautrec continued. "Now, I am sure you wish this abomination slain as much as I," he said, leading the group into the tower.

"Hey, what was that for?" Black Star whispered to Maka, rubbing the back of his head.

"Let's just not piss this guy off, alright?" She said. "Use that thing called tact. We'll deal with his thing with Kid later, but we don't need him thinking we're heathens or something." Black Star grumbled about being his own god, but let the point drop as they moved in further.

"This isn't ringing anyone's 'this is a trap' alarm?" Maka asked, looking around. "Kid?"

"The hollows are incapable of any sort of planning," Lautrec dismissed. "They simply see that if they attacked, they would be destroyed."

"I'm inclined to agree, Maka" Kid threw in. "We haven't seen any of these hollows yet who have any coherence. Whatever reason it is that they aren't attacking, I doubt it's because they're trying to lay a trap." With a sigh, Maka conceded the point.

"Hey, you alright?" Soul asked her quietly as they followed, still the rear guard. "You're jumpy. What's bothering you?"

"This place creeps me out. You know, more than the usual," Maka whispered back. There was a chorus of cawing and she looked up to see improbably large crow heads glaring down from the top of the ruined staircase that spiraled so high above them. She heard a gasp from Tsubaki, who apparently noticed them as well. They were half-person. Enlarged crow heads reached down to their shoulders and spread into feathered wings, but the rest of them was distinctly human. But, like the hollows, they did little but glare at their guests as they passed through.

"Come, come," Lautrec ushered them forward with an impatient tone. The ruined tower ended in a gate that led to a long stone bridge. A single, armored soldier, armed with a kite shield and massive mace, towered over the rails beside him by at least ten feet. It stood at attention in front of a pair of closed double doors leading to the next tower. "She is beyond the guard, I assume, young god?" Lautrec asked Kid.

"She?" He asked.

"The abomination, of course," Lautrec responded. "She is beyond the guard?"

"Er, yes."

"Excellent."

Lautrec increased his pace to a brisk walk, though he maintained his smooth stride. The sentinel planted his shield into the snow-covered concrete and held his iron mace to his side, almost as a warning. Lautrec stopped just short of the knight, Solaire and the rest pulling up just behind him.

"Be gone," Lautrec commanded. "Let us pass, or die trying to stop us."

The guard shook its armored helm slowly, and immediately hefted its mace into an overhand swing. Kid raised his weapons to fire, but Lautrec was already on the move. The knight of Fina rolled past the swing, coming to his feet right next to the guard. In a single, smooth motion, jumped and grasped the collar of the guardian's armor with his left hand and hauled himself onto its back. The guardian dropped its mace and tried to reach back, but was too constricted by its armor's heft to stop Lautrec as he slashed his shotel in the gap between the helmet and chest plate. After a short few seconds of struggle, the guardian fell to its knees, and Lautrec leaped off. He hacked at the gap one last time, the force of the blow sending the guardian face first into the snow.

"What?" He asked, looking up at the almost alarmed glances from the group.

"Most impressive!" Solaire commended him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "A great display of valor! But, you need not have fought him alone, we were here to help."

Lautrec shrugged off Solaire's hand. "If you wished to help, you could have. I simply work fast. Now," he continued, turning around to the double doors. "She is inside?" He gestured, looking back at Kid again. Kid nodded. "Excellent. We can be finished soon."

He placed both hands on the doors and pushed with seemingly great effort to open them. The tower was different from the last. The high roof was intact, leaving the stone floor clean. The only decoration was a tall shelf on the left wall, filled with weathered books. On the right was the source of the odd soul Maka and Kid had been keeping watch on.

An incredibly tall woman of pale complexion, with long, ghost white hair was crouched, sitting against the wall. She looked to be wearing a long, white robe. It was looked like heavy silk, but lightly feathered, almost fluffy. She looked up at her guests with large, silvery eyes, which rested under small, white horns which curved out from her face where eyebrows would normally be.

"Who are you?" Her voice was soft, almost melodic, even while asking a short question. "You are not like us. Why are you here?"

"I do not need to answer you, abomination!" Lautrec hissed. He held his shotel and knife up, readying himself in a combat stance.

"Please, leave us," she responded. She pointed to the far exit, another set of double doors. "Descend from the ledge, and you will be returned to your own world. If it is I you wish, your desires will be unanswered. Please, leave," she repeated.

"Not until your presence no longer stains my lady's church, foul creature!" Lautrec spat. He raised his shotel and leaped to her, raising it to strike at her.

"WAIT!" A chorus came from the rest of the group, sans Solaire, who looked back at them, puzzled. Lautrec did not heed them, however, and sliced at her face with the curved blade. She recoiled as it raked across her face, but immediately shot to her feet, now towering over Lautrec, at least two and a half times his height. He leaped back for a second, expecting a strike, but receiving none.

"I see," she said. "This land is peaceful. Its inhabitants do not wish you harm. Yet, still you strike."

"I have no time for lecturing from a beast!" Lautrec bellowed. "Face judgment!"

He raised his shotel to strike again, but was halted when Maka, Black Star, and Kid appeared in front of him, weapons readied.

"Do you stand with this affront to the gods?" Lautrec asked. "Even you, young god?"

"She's not doing anything!" Maka shot back. "She just wants to be left alone, can't you tell?"

"What she desires is irrelevant. She is a beast, whose very power threatens the gods by its existence."

"She doesn't seem to be threatening me," Kid responded coolly.

"You are naïve, young god. Were you taught nothing?" Lautrec demanded. "The lifehunt will come for you at some point, unless she is slain now!"

"The lifehunt?"

"It is why I am protected here, young god," Priscilla answered, picking up on Lautrec's cue. "I was deemed a threat to Lord Gwyn, and so, father had me hidden away here, until I would be free of Lord Gwynn's threat." She looked down at Lautrec again with a sad face. "It seems that time is not yet arrived."

"So, wait, this is just here to protect you?" Maka asked her.

"Indeed," she nodded. "Others were given succor here as well, over time. Others deemed to threaten the gods. But, I was the first to live in Ariamis' world."

"Which is why it must be destroyed!" Lautrec insisted. "She is little more than a weapon against the divine! Now, young god, if you know what is proper, stand down and have your acolytes assist."

"Hey asshole!" Black Star couldn't contain himself at the remark. "I'm not Kid's bitch! I'm going to surpass him and every other god! So I don't care what she is, she's not hurting anyone!" Kid and Maka looked at Black Star with a twitch in their eyebrows at his brusqueness, but in agreement on the idea.

Lautrec sighed in exasperation. "You!" he pointed to Solaire, who was still hanging back. "Assist me! You understand this situation, do you not?"

'I… I am not sure this is my decision to make," Solaire answered. "I am not sure that Lord Gwyn's judgment holds weight any longer."

"Give up, Lautrec," Kid answered, pistols still raised. "We don't need this to end badly."

"I do not answer to you!" Lautrec shot back. "You may be a god, but you are not _my_ goddess!" With that, Lautrec immediately rushed forward. Kid instinctively fired a quick barrage, but only one shot struck Lautrec's shoulder as he angled himself downward in his sprint. Maka swung Soul in a low arc at his feet while Black Star attacked directly in front with a strike at his chest. Lautrec displayed improbable agility as he leaped from his crouched run, going completely horizontal as he leaped in between the two strikes, landing in a roll. He immediately took to his feet and leaped at the albino woman, swinging his shotel in an arc aimed directly at her midsection…

Which was promptly deflected with a clang as the woman twirled backwards on the spot, deflecting the blow with her arm, which had become a long, curved blade. A scythe blade.

"She's actually a weapon?!" The group chorused in surprise. Maka recovered her surprise and rounded on Lautrec, with Black Star and Kid strafing around to encircle him.

"Give up, Lautrec," Kid repeated. "We don't have to end it like this."

"It is no wonder the land is in disrepair," Lautrec sneered. "Naive young gods with no respect for their history, their parentage."

He darted back and made another attempt to strike at the albino woman, but was halted as Maka caught his shotel on the nook at the base of her weapon's blade. Black Star took the advantage to strike at Lautrec's arm with Tsubaki's point, sending his weapon to the ground. In a flash, Kid was behind Lautrec, his pistols aimed directly into his back.

"Stand. Down." Kid repeated for a third time, teeth gritted.

"I will die sooner than forsake my goddess!"

He made a twitch, and Kid answered him with two shots straight into his back. Lautrec staggered to the pavement, allowed to fall by Maka and Black Star. "A pox upon you," he cursed at Kid. "How… how can…" He took a deep breath. In an improbable display of fortitude, he dove for his shotel, dripping blood along the way. In a flash, he twirled around a punch from Black Star and leaped for his target one more time.

She simply smashed her blade down into Lautrec in mid-air. An incredible shower of blood sprayed from his chest into the pavement. There was no death throes, no twitch. The knight of Fina lay dead on the spot from the gashing wound.

"Wow," Maka said softy. The woman looked at them softly.

"I am grateful for your assistance," she said, nodding her head slightly. "However, if you did not come for me, why are you here?"

"Well, to be honest," Maka said, scratching the back of her head. "We sorta were here for you. But he said you were an abomination, not someone minding their own business."

"He was not incorrect," She said. She shifted uncomfortably on the spot. It was then Maka finally noticed a short, curled tail, the same consistency as her… her robe? "I am the crossbreed, Priscilla. My father wished to create a weapon to defeat gods. He was… successful. The lifehunt enables myself to slay immortals. That is why I am an abomination."

"Wait, you can kill immortals?" Kid asked, an eyebrow raised. "Any kind of immortal?"

"Yes, my young god," she responded, her expression growing sad. "But I do not wish you harm!" She added in quickly. "It is… simply a part of who I am."

"No, I'm not the one I was thinking of," Kid told her. "Oh, Liz, Patty, I think it's safe if you want to stretch," he added in as afterthought.

"Yay!" Patty's cheer overshadowed Liz' sigh of relief as the two reappeared next to Kid. Soul and Tsubaki joined them. "Oooh," Patty cooed at Priscilla. "You're pretty! And so tall!"

"I… thank you?" Priscilla answered, clearly unsure of how to deal with the excited compliment.

"Kid, you thinking of who I think you are?" Soul asked.

"Of course," Kid answered. "If she- I mean, if Priscilla here can kill Asura, completely…"

Tsubaki and Liz' eyes went wide, having not made the connection.

"Priscilla," Kid began. "You are a full weapon, I take it?"

"Yes," she answered. "I had thought I was the only one like me, able to transform myself as such. It seems," she said, looking at Soul, Tsubaki, and the sisters. "That I am not. The lifehunt scythe was to be a tool if war broke out between the gods. However, Lord Gwyn did not approve…"

"Well, what if we told you that didn't matter anymore?" Maka asked in a bright tone. "_Right_, Solaire?" she asked, giving him a glare, irritated over his indecision over Lautrec.

"Oh, er, yes, Miss Maka!" Solaire fumbled over his response. "Lord Gwyn has not been heard from in… quite some time. I do not know why Fina desired your death, she has been absent for a long time as well."

"That guy was a psycho, simple as that," Black Star said darkly. "Caused his own death. He probably was hearing voices."

"Anyways," Kid said, clearing his voice. "On behalf of my father, the Grim Reaper, I extend an invitation to you, Priscilla." Her eyes widened. "My father is in battle with an evil, powerful immortal. He will certainly welcome you to Death City."

"Death… City?" she asked curiously.

"Father's base. It is where he trains all of us," he gestured to his friends. "We have no ill intention to you."

"Besides, if you help kill Asura, you'll end up being a celebrity," Liz chipped in. "Everyone will be clamoring for your autograph," She teased.

"Celebrity?" Priscilla asked again, baffled.

"You know, famous! Everyone'll know you and want to be around you, give you free stuff for being so good, that sort of thing."

"I am… I am thankful for your offer, young god," Priscilla nodded. "But, I am safe here. This," she gestured to Lautrec. "Is the first time the Painted World has been invaded in ages."

"Please, Priscilla," Maka asked. "Asura's a threat to the whole world! And if you come with us, you won't need to hide. We have plenty of people who used to be persecuted!"

"Yeah, like us," Liz said, sticking a thumb at herself and pointing her head back at Patty. "We used to break the law all the time, had to look out for ourselves. "

"And now we live in a mansion!" Patty chimed in. "Kid's place is really nice!"

Priscilla looked around at her tower, uncertain.

"Besides, it's gotta be lonely sitting here with nobody to talk to," Maka said, walking up to Priscilla. She held a hand up, looking rather ridiculous as Priscilla was nearly three times her height. "The hollows and bird people didn't seem very talkative when we came in."

"And is not the purpose of life to engage in jolly cooperation with our fellows?" Solaire boomed, finally seeming to have come out of his reverie. He walked up to the rest of the group. "Lautrec was a lone wolf, and it ended with his demise. Come, my lady, aid us! Gwyn is missing; his barrier keeping the curse of undeath is unraveling. We have many great adventures in our future, even before stopping this Asura fellow!"

"Well?" Maka asked, her hand still held aloft. Priscilla looked down at the hand, still with a hesitant look.

"I- very well. Perhaps it is time I cease hiding," she reached down and grasped Maka's hand with her own.

"My name's Maka," Maka said, a grin on her face.

The rest began their own introductions, until they were finally interrupted by an eager Black Star.

"AND I'M BLACK STAR, YOUR FUTURE GOD!" He bellowed, giving her hand a crushing grip. "Now, where's this exit you told us about? Let's ditch this place!"

Priscilla raised a hand and pointed back to the doors at the other end. Black Star motored over and burst through them as though they were made of light timber. He screeched to a stop as the pavement ended suddenly, with a long, long descent to a dark abyss below.

"Close one," Soul grinned at him, strolling up from behind.

"No, he was correct," Priscilla told him. She pointed down into the abyss. "We must descend into the abyss to exit the Painted World."

"Uh… you're sure about that?" Soul asked, looking down.

"Yes. I will go first, if you are unsure if I am being truthful," she continued, a frown on her face. She stepped gracefully off the edge, and fell into the abyss.

"Way to go, Soul," Maka accused, refraining from a full chop, but still giving a poke with her elbow.

"What'd I do?" he asked, confused. Maka sighed.

"Just come on," she said, locking her arm with his. The two jumped off into the abyss, finding themselves in familiar darkness. For a moment, everything seemed weightless. Soul looked at her, their arms still locked, an amused expression on his face.

"You're really something, taking her word for it on this," he said. "Oh sure, jump off a ledge into impossible darkness? No problem!"

This one earned him a full chop from her free hand. In spite of the pain roaring through the back of his skull, Soul started chuckling.

"Nah, I don't mean it like that," he said looking her straight in the eyes. "That's just what makes you the coolest meister in the world," he said. He moved his head forward and gave her a short kiss. Suddenly, the weightlessness was gone, and the two were rocketed forward. Light came into their view, and they were tossed roughly onto dirty pavement. They stood up, and Priscilla greeted them in the old church basement…

* * *

**A/N: So there we are. I am, like a couple reviewers, a big fan of Priscilla and thought her story arc was disappointing in its breadth. I found out that supposedly there was originally a much greater role for her a while back, and it got me thinking that it made a lot of sense. Lifehunt seemed like this awesome power in description, but it was relatively dull as in game mechanics went. I'm going to.. expand that a bit. Molding her into something that meshed with Soul Eater was actually quite simple, in my opionion, since her soul can be "transformed" into a weapon already anyways. As for her speech, I'm sure it was noted that I dropped her "Ye olde butchered english". I did so for three reasons. First, it's an absolute pain to write, in my opinion. Second, I don't see it as anything more than a gratuitous way to show she is, in fact, old. Since I'll actually be fleshing her character out more, that's unnecessary. Three, it's just an irritating speech mechanism with dubious historical evidence for its actual existence. **

**Anyways, as always, comments and critiques are always welcome. Hope y'all are having fun.  
**


	7. Seeking a Toll

Soul laid face first on the ground, groaning from the uncomfortable planting he'd received coming out of the painted world. Maka was right next to him, starting to pick herself up. Soul began to ponder how long he could just lay here on the pavement. It'd been a hell of a long day. He didn't get too long to ponder it, however.

"Yahoo!"

His loudmouthed friend announced himself as he rocketed out of the painted world with Tsubaki in his arms, the two landing right on top of Soul. He could've sworn he felt a bone crack as Black Star's elbow smashed into his back. It didn't get any better when Liz, Patty, and Solaire shot out as well, like some kind of demented clown car, piling on top. Kid, with typical grace, spun himself in midair and landed on his feet next to the pile.

"Ugh. Get off, you idiot!" Soul tried futilely to elbow Black Star off him. He twisted his head around and saw Maka looking down with an amused expression, though she helped Liz and Patty to their feet. Black Star rolled off and bounced to his feet and yanked Soul up with an arm.

"Heh, sorry 'bout that," Black Star said with a grin. "I know you're not as durable as a god like me, I'll try to be more careful in the future."

Soul muttered something under his breath about "no good idiots" and staggered away rubbing his back. Solaire, the last to pick himself, approached Priscilla, who had been watching the small catastrophe unfold with curiosity. He held a hand up as he approached.

"Lady Priscilla," he spoke in his commanding voice. "Allow me to thank you for taking such a step. I know it is not easy to change your course and leave the comfort of safety, especially when the gods disapprove of you. It reflects well on your nature that you offer us aid."

Priscilla looked down at his hand, still held up, with an unreadable expression. Finally, she allowed herself a small smile, and accepted it, reaching down.

"You are too kind, Sir Solaire," she said softly, nodding her head slightly.

"If I might interrupt," Kid approached the two, Maka just behind him. "But we still have a bell to ring, don't we, Solaire?"

"Ah, of course!" Solaire boomed. "Well, actually there are two bells, but yes, the first bell of awakening awaits us atop this church!"

"Wait, there's _two_?" Maka asked. "Why didn't you mention that?"

"I did not think it would matter much, Miss Maka. We must ring them to open the fortress. I thought we would approach them one at a time."

Maka sighed. Their seemingly scatterbrained host led the group back up the staircase to the main level of the church. Black Star was visibly twitching as he followed up behind Priscilla. Tsubaki looked at him curiously.

"Is something wrong, Black Star?" she asked.

"I… I shouldn't," Black Star muttered back in consternation as they approached the second level.

"Shouldn't what? What's bothering you?" She asked again, now clearly worried. They started to spread out, looking for the approach to the roof.

"Hey Priscilla!" Black Star finally snapped. "What's with the tail?"

Maka and Tsubaki immediately brought a hand to their respective faces. Leave it to Black Star. Priscilla twirled on the spot, looking down at Black Star with uncertainty.

"It… It is a mark of my heritage," she said. "From Father," she added. "It is from him I received my draconic heritage."

"You're a dragon?" Kid asked incredulously.

"Only partial," she responded. "It is… another reason Lord Gwyn did not approve. Father was the only one he ever trusted."

"Well, that doesn't mean jack now anyways!" Black Star said, giving her a thumbs up. "Whoever this Gwyn jerk is, he's gone now." Priscilla tilted her head slightly, looking completely baffled at her energetic new companion.

"What is this?" she asked, trying to replicate the gesture. "What is its meaning?"

"It's a thumbs up," he answered. "It's… uh, well, it means… uh, it just means 'good job' or something like that."

"This is a common gesture?" She continued.

"Only with this idiot. Don't let him bug you too much," Soul intervened. "Besides-"

"Hey, I think I found the way up to the roof!" Maka's announcement interrupted. She was standing at the far end, peering up at a metal ladder that ended in a small frame of sunlight.

"Excellent find, Miss Maka!" Solaire commended her. He took spot beside her and looked up as well. "We can finish this and be on to Blight Town." He grasped the rungs and began climbing while Soul strolled up behind her.

"Uh… Blight Town?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. Solaire either didn't hear her or pretended not to, continuing his ascent. A short gust blew behind them as Black Star leaped up past Solaire in a single bound, showing off his agility by propelling himself up to the top by kicking off a rung halfway up.

"C'mon, slowpokes!" No sooner had Black Star finished his taunt, Tsubaki materialized by his side, apparently having opted for the free ride up. Kid wasted little time summoning Beelzebub, opting to spiral his way up with Liz and Patty in tow, holding on behind him. Priscilla looked up in surprise as Solaire joined the other five at the top.

"They possess flight?" she asked, looking down at Maka.

"Yeah, Kid does," Soul answered her. "Black Star just wishes he could. He just jumps good," he finished with a smirk.

"Your grammar is atrocious," Maka admonished him.

"Eh. Heard the line in a TV show once. Anyways, get going," he said, jerking a thumb upwards.

"Oh no, you're going first," Maka replied, narrowing her eyes.

"Huh?" Maka glared at him and tugged at her skirt. Soul rolled his eyes and took the first rung without saying a word. Reaching the top, he waited for his meister and offered a hand to yank her up as she reached the top as well. Priscilla, however, looked slightly puzzled at the ladder, which was clearly not designed for someone of her stature. After a couple seconds, she seemed to work it out, and began to climb up four rungs at a time. Solaire and Kid decided to take the first steps out through the large, arched doorway onto the roof. The sun was finally beginning to set. The roof was tiled with ancient shingles. Patches of the tiling were rotted away, showing the cement below. Lining each side, as silent sentinels, were large, stone gargoyles, each the size of a large vehicle. At the far end was the bell tower. Four more gargoyles, one on each cardinal direction, glared down from the top.

"So, how do we ring this thing, anyways?" Soul asked as he, Maka, and Prisilla brought up the rear. "There a rope to pull or something?"

"No, I believe it's simply a triggering device that rings the bell. It's supposed to be up at the top," Solaire answered, pointing to the top of the tower.

Soul yawned. "Think you can handle this, Kid?" He asked, sitting down next to the archway and letting his head droop. Kid gave Soul an annoyed glare, but nonetheless hopped on Beelzebub.

"Back in eight seconds," he said to Liz and Patty, and shot to the sky. He circled around the tower a couple of times, scouting it out, not eager for a repeat venture with the bull demon. Wheeling around a second time, he heard a cracking sound, like twigs being snapped. His head shot to attention, looking for the source. Each of the four gargoyles on the tower was snapping to life. Their wings spread out, their heads snapped up. Each one gripped large, bronze halberds and jolted their attention to Kid, hovering just feet away. Kid instinctively kicked the board and rocketed back to the roof as the nearest gargoyle launched itself at him. He dodged a downward thrust from its halberd and the animated stone creature plummeted to the roof, landing with a thunderous crash.

Soul snapped up from his position at the sound, needing no command from Maka to take his battle position. Kid landed next to Liz and Patty, who likewise Soul, needed no order here. Black Star lounged up beside Solaire and Maka, a grin on his face as he held Tsubaki's demon blade form; the characteristic black markings began creeping up his face.

"Priscilla, if you need to stay out of this, we can handle this," Maka said to the dragon woman behind her, not taking her eyes off the gargoyle in front of them as the other three plummeted down beside it.

Kid took back to the skies as the stone beasts began a mad rush at their formation, firing off a barrage from their flank. The shots did little to halt the advance of the first two gargoyles, which ambled up on their hind legs. They dropped back to all fours and screeched for a moment before rearing their head backs and unleashing a stream of fire in front of them. Black Star immediately vaulted himself with a single bound over the flames, while Maka planted Soul into the shingling and used him to vault herself over as well, landing just behind them. Solaire, lacking comparable agility, instead scrambled backwards into Priscilla, and back into the doorway.

Black Star and Maka both followed their forward momentum and rushed into the next two gargoyles, which were raising their halberds for attacks. Maka rolled past the first attack and made an upward slice, carving a chunk of stone out of her target's shoulder.

"Maka, behind you!" Kid shouted as he took up a position on the tower. She turned and just ducked out of the way in time to avoid an axe strike from the tail of one of the first two gargoyles, which continued to suppress Solaire with fire while it lashed out with its tail.

Meanwhile, Black Star was fighting off the other two gargoyles, weaving between a gauntlet of halberd swings and axe strikes. Finally, he relented and leaped far to the back, landing next to Maka, the two facing down three of the gargoyles, both panting from exertion and a lack of rest.

"When the opportunity presents itself, will you have my back, my Lady?" Solaire asked her while he waited beyond the breath of fire.

"Of course, Knight," she said in a steeled tone. A small "hmph" was all she got in return as Solaire stood back just slightly and shifted his sword to his left hand, grasping it underneath the shield. She watched in curiosity as he withdrew a small, object made of a plain, brown cloth from the satchel at his waist. He held his right hand aloft, and a brilliant light began to glow around it. The gargoyles finally gave up their suppression and thrashed around to respond to the advances of the Death City meisters. The light in Solaire's hand began to crackle, and it took form into the shape of a lance. Priscilla gasped and gave Solaire a bewildered gaze as she began to understand.

"Huzzah!" The knight bellowed, throwing the bolt of lightning with gusto at the flank of the left-most gargoyle. The blast ripped apart its right flank sending stone flying and the creature to the ground. Solaire stowed the object back, re-armed himself with his sword, and took off at a spring at the wounded gargoyle. Priscilla shook her head, ducked under the archway, and transformed her right arm into the curved, bluish-grey steel blade. Solaire rolled to the side as the wounded gargoyle thrashed in reverse, howling at the sky. Its partner swung down a halberd blow, but was deflected as Priscilla swatted it to the side. Sensing his opportunity, Solaire ducked down and leveraged himself up into the gargoyle's chest, charging with his shield raised, as it tried to claw onto him. He rammed his sword into its midsection, and, in spite of the creature's mass, shoved it back. He withdrew his sword and rammed it in once more, then thrice, each time carving out a new hole. With a grunt, he finally gave a great heave and sent the creature toppling onto its back.

Solaire gave a sigh of relief as it ceased moving, and evaluated the battlefield. Priscilla had worked herself to the second gargoyle's side, leveraging her superior height into a submission hold, her scythe blade carving apart the beast's shoulder, but still out of reach of its trashing tail. The third and fourth gargoyles were engaged in a bizarre chase, both interchanging targets as Black Star danced around them, trying to give Maka and Kid a clear shot. With Priscilla quickly subduing the second gargoyle, Solaire contented himself with observing his new companions. Surely, their valour was sufficient to defeat two of the beasts.

His faith was quickly rewarded as Black Star delivered a thunderous punch to one of the gargoyle's faces, before readjusting himself and launching over the second one entire. Maka and Soul took advantage, resonating their souls until his blade turned a brilliant white, and his blade became more akin to a monk's spade than a true scythe. With a single stroke, she bisected the beast from shoulder to thigh with the Demon Hunter. The last beast attempted to turn on her, but Black Star intercepted it, appearing before the beast in a blink. The demon blade's tendrils ensnared the beast's halberd, and Black Star sliced encumbered gargoyle's head off with a quick stroke.

With a sigh, Maka sat down, Soul materializing by her side, the two resting their backs to the granite bell tower. She closed her eyes and let her hand fall on his, the two taking a small comfort in each other's grip. Kid and the sisters dropped down off of Beelzebub as Solaire and Priscilla walked across, taking care to step around the fallen monsters.

"Dang…" Black Star said with a bit of awe as the two joined. "You both killed the other two? Damn, we've gotta keep a better pace if I'm going to become a god, Tsubaki!" He boasted. She simply smiled at him and chuckled quietly before putting an arm around his waist and letting her head rest against his shoulder.

"Maybe tomorrow, Black Star. I'm sure we'll do better tomorrow," she said, the exhaustion in her voice apparent.

"That was quite impressive, Priscilla," Kid commented to her. "You are trained in combat? You took that gargoyle down quite fast."

"No, my lord," she said with a curt bow. "I simply wished to contribute to the battle. I do not desire to be a burden upon you." Kid raised an eyebrow.

"You've received no battle training?"

"Not since I was very young. Father wished me to fight, but when Gwynn expressed his disapproval, my training stopped."

"Yes, an excellent show all around, my companions!" Solaire boasted. "Even you, young Black Star," he said, an almost teasing tone to his voice.

"Hey now, I'll let you know-" Black Star was cut off when he collapsed in a heap to the roof. "Ugh… okay, maybe it is a good time to rest," he said. "Just for a few minutes, anyways, I'll be good as new!" he proclaimed, raising a hand, finger pointed to the sky, but still face first on the roof.

"Yes, it seems you're all a bit tuckered out," Solaire noted. "Allow me a moment; I shall ascend the tower to ring the bell. When I am done, this church should be secure as any place to take a short rest."

With that, the knight entered the tower, leaving the rest to bask in the sunset. Liz and Patty stretched as they wandered toward the side to watch the sun's last moments.

"Hey, Sis, look, it's the fire!" Patty pointed down.

Liz' face contorted as realization dawned on her. "No way…. You have to be kidding me," she muttered, bring a hand to her face. Sure enough, not even one hundred yards away, albeit down a steep cliff, was the first camp fire at which they had met Solaire.

"What's the matter?" Kid asked, having just overheard the latter end of their exchange.

"That, Kid," Liz pointed down to the Firelink Shrine. "This whole time, you could've just flown up here, but no, we marched through an entire town and castle full of crazy zombies."

"Well, to be fair, we probably would have had to go the long way anyways, Liz," Kid pointed out as Patty chuckled at her sister's annoyance. "It would have been, at best, incredibly tedious defeating these sentinels ourselves."

Liz sighed. "Fine, whatever," she said, shrugging him off.

"Are you alright, Elizabeth?" he asked, taking her aside. "I mean… with all of this. It's been a bizarre day. With Maka, and this curse, and all of this news about old gods…"

"I figured I'd be asking you that, Kid," she said with a small smirk. It died off quickly. "No, I'm really not okay. There's something… wrong with me. And Patty, and everyone else. And I want to ask Maka what happened. I'm scared for Patty. Even if she doesn't…. die, exactly, it would be even worse to see her turn into some kind of monster like these people here." She looked over at him with a serious gaze.

"What about you, Kid? I mean, you're not like us. What's your take on all this stuff about gods, and this dragon lady?"

"I admit, I'm curious. Solaire and that other knight seemed to know about another Shinigami, Nito. Honorable Father has never said anything about previous shinigami. I don't know how old he is. I don't even know if he even had a beginning, or if he's just always been there." Kid's gaze darkened. "There's apparently a lot I still don't even know about myself."

"Hey," she said, putting an arm around his shoulder. "You can just ask him, I bet. We'll just call him once Solaire's finished-" As if on cue, a great, bass ring came from the top of the tower, signifying Solaire's success.

Kid gave her a small smile. "Of course, dear." He looked over to his friends. Tsubaki sitting next to Black Star, smiling as Liz poked him in amusement. Soul and Maka looking oddly tranquil next to each other, a bizarre scene for anyone accustomed to their bickering. And their new guest, Priscilla, quiet, her hands folded, looking almost forlornly at the scene of peace.

"Well done, everyone!" Solaire emerged from tower with his usual joviality. "Now, as promised, let us rest and recoup for another day of adventure!"

Liz and Kid looked at him briefly before returning their gazes to each other.

"_Adventure_, he calls it," Liz grumbled.

* * *

**A/N: My apologies for the immense delay in updating, y'all. There was a small emergency in my RL, as well as an enormous amount of writer's block in regards to the gargoyle fight. I'm not entirely pleased with how it turned out, but I wanted this done so I could continue with the story. Thank you, once again, for your patience, your reviews, and your critiques. As always, I'm up for any critiques or reviews you might have. They're really one of the best ways for me to improve, getting an unbiased opinion. Have an excellent day.**


	8. Seeking Reprieve

"Does this really need to be a group call?" Soul mumbled as he followed the rest of the group at the back. They had found an oddly clean washroom on the second floor of the church. It was a simple enough design, with a large basin filled with rainwater that was funneled in from the roof above through a chute. On the opposite side was a large mirror, stretched horizontally, faded with dust but otherwise intact. "And don't you have one portal thingy you can pull up, Kid?"

"The direct link requires a degree of effort. Once we've cleaned this off, this will make an effortless method of communication. I would rather not expend unnecessary efforts if we're going to be here longer than expected."

"So, this is how the gods communicate now?" Solaire inquired. "How odd to use a mirror," he mused.

"It makes perfect sense," Kid retorted as the group humored his earnest attempts to dust off the mirror. "Mirrors are a natural representation of beautiful symmetry. They perfectly reflect that which is shone at them. Then again, technically any glass would do, but this is preferable."

"Only for you, you nut," Soul yawned as he sat himself down against the wall. "The rest of u-OW," he complained as Maka yanked him up.

"Come on, slacker, we're giving our report. Or are death scythes exempt?" Soul muttered a flurry of incomprehensible swear words as his newfound girlfriend hauled him in front of the mirror with the rest of the group, all looking as though almost in a group photo. Kid swiped in his father's number; 42-42-564. Immediately, Lord Death's enormous mask popped into view, causing Priscilla and Solaire to jump slightly in surprise.

Kid immediately gave a deep bow as his father initiated.

"Oh, hi there Kid! How goes the mission?" The elder Shinigami inquired in his characteristically enthusiastic voice as he bobbed his head forward at a slight angle. "Are things okay? You're usually so punctual about updates."

"Er, well, we-" Kid cut himself as Solaire rushed beside him and gave a deep, enthusiastic bow, hands on his knees and his waist bending at a ninety degree angle.

"It is a great honor to meet you, Elder Death God!" Solaire proclaimed. "It has been a pleasure to meet a new generation of gods! Your son is truly a tribute to the divine bloodlines!" Although considerably quieter than their knightly companion, Priscilla had maneuvered her way to Kid's other side and was offering a silent curtsey, not raising her head to meet Lord Death's gaze.

"Hmm?" Shinigami bobbed his head the other direction, curiosity evident in spite of the blank skull mask. "It is nice to meet you as well…"

"Solaire, Knight of Astoria, and devoted servant of the gods!" Solaire continued, straightening himself.

"Ahem," Kid coughed slightly to indicate his irritation at being interrupted.

"Ah, my apologies, young god. I will allow you to continue," he said, backing down slightly.

"As I was about to say, we- actually, is Spirit with you?" Kid inquired.

"Hmm? Spirit? Why yes-"

With little more provocation needed, Spirit Albarn, current Death Scythe of North America and personal weapon to the Grim Reaper seemingly materialized from nowhere in a flash of distinctive red hair.

"You've got to be kidding," Maka groaned and brought a hand to her face.

"What do you need, Lord Death?" he asked, screeching to a halt next to the Reaper in front of Shinigami's personal mirror. His eyes widened as he saw the group gathered before him.

"My dearest Maka! How are you? Is the mutt behaving himself?" He glared at Soul, who returned the gaze back at him.

"Screw off, Papa. We're… we're _fine_, thank you very much," Maka glared back.

"Spirit, I must request we speak with just my father for the time being," Kid stated politely.

"Hey now, I'm Maka's Papa and a death scythe and I have a right to receive her mission reports too!"

Kid sighed. "Father, could you please remove him so we could speak privately?"

Shinigami needed only to raise a hand threatening the feared Reaper Chop in Spirit's direction to send the man fleeing through the guillotined hallway and out of the Death Room.

"So, Kid, now that we've eliminated any distractions, what's up? I can tell something happened."

"Where to start…" Kid sighed. "Well, I suppose we can start with the good news. We discovered the source of the barrier. It seems an old…" Kid looked inquiringly at Solaire for a moment. "God? Created it to stop a curse of madness and immortality from spreading beyond here."

Lord Death perked up at the mention of a god. "Oho?"

"The bad news is… it seems the curse takes hold onto any mortal who steps on the land. _All _of them," he added with emphasis.

"Oh dear… Are you all holding up? Describe this curse," Lord Death asked. A few in the group made an involuntary glance at Maka as Kid hesitated for a moment.

"Sir!" Maka spoke up. Soul looked at her like she'd grown another head. He knew what she was about to do.

"I…. I died, sir," Maka's voice quieted slightly. "I- I died. I don't know exactly how it works, but I think the curse actually works in the land itself. It pulls the soul along until it reaches a fire, and it recreates you in the ashes. But… not perfectly."

Shinigami simply gazed blankly at Maka, his expression as unreadable as ever. He was completely silent. Maka wasn't sure if he was waiting for her to continue or whether it was something more. She'd always associated a sense of almost perpetual joy and energy to the reaper. To see him gazing, perfectly still, was unnerving.

"Maka, are you sure-"

"Shut up, Soul, I need to report this," Maka said sternly, not looking back at him.

"I suppose I'd ask you to define 'imperfect', Maka," Lord Death inquired. "You seem to be fine, physically."

Maka took a deep breath. "It makes the body weak and ragged. Almost decayed. It hurt at points to move joints. Like it's a fake body. I would assume it would get progressively worse after successive deaths."

"But you fixed this?" Maka hesitated. She knew Lord Death wouldn't approve of the method to regain herself. But by how much? Eating an unapproved soul was one of the greatest crimes he had laid out, but on the other hand, these people were, well, hardly people anymore.

"Ah, I can answer that, my lord!" Solaire spoke up. "It is an old ritual here, requiring pure silver mixed with the original fire of Lord Gwynn, staving off the effects of the curse for a short time! It is fortunate that I still hold such silver on my person, neh?"

"Ah… I see," Lord Death responded, finally tilting his head once more to the opposite direction. "Well then, I suppose it's a good thing we ran Spirit off, eh?"

Maka breathed a small sigh of relief. She wasn't sure why Solaire had lied for her, but maybe it was for the best.

"Now, obviously given the severity of this curse, it would seem wise to break it, would it not?" Lord Death asked as if it was the simplest task in the world. "Any ideas where it came from?"

"Well, I assure you, my lord, if I knew such a source, I would have quested to end it once and for all long ago!" Solaire boasted.

"Uh huh. And this young lady. Are you a native as well?" Lord Death asked Priscilla, who continued to keep her head bowed.

"I am, my Lord. I am Priscilla, the Life Hunt Scythe," she spoke quietly.

"Nice to meet you, Priscilla. I don't suppose you would have any idea where such a curse would come from?"

"I do not, My Lord. I am sorry."

"Well then, that does complicate things," Shinigami held a large finger to the chin of his mask. "There are only two things that could cause such a curse, though. It's either a witch's spell, gone awry even for their standard… or there's a kishin. It almost might be simpler if it was a kishin- then at least killing it would end the madness. Hmm…" Lord Death's audible thought process meandered.

"Ah, a point, Father. Miss Priscilla here," Priscilla drew an audible breath and bowed her head even deeper than before.

"She claims her Lifehunt power gives her the ability to slay immortals. She… may prove valuable against Asura if true."

"Oho?" Lord Death perked up again. "I'm sorry miss, you said you were a scythe, did you not?"

"Yes, My Lord," she answered, still bowed.

"You know, you don't need to be so formal," Lord Death told her. "It's alright to look up. I'm always looking for the best talents available," he continued. Priscilla cautiously raised herself up to look back at him. "That's just the sort of talent we're in dire need of nowadays. I'm sure we can find a place for you here."

"I am humbled by your offer, my Lord," Priscilla answered him. "It has been very long since I have worked with any master, however."

"Well, I'm sure Maka can help you back into practice, then. She's quite well practiced with Soul. Maka, is that alright with you? Help get her back into practice?"

"Of course, Lord Death!" Maka beamed at him. "I'm sure we'll be fine in no time."

"Yes, yes. Well, Kid," Lord Death rounded back onto his son. "If that's all, you know what you have to do. All of you," he said, scanning the room from proud-standing Solaire to Black Star, who had nodded off long ago in the back, still recovering from the energy spent wielding Tsubaki's demon sword.

"Actually, Father, if I could have a moment alone?"

"Well, of course, Kid. Well, you heard the lad, off you all go," Shinigami made a shooing motion with his oversized hands. Liz hung to the back of the group shuffling out, giving Kid a questioning look, but he simply shook his head.

"It will be very short, we can talk when I'm done," he said with an earnest smile. She gave him an unhappy look, but conceded and left the room following Tsubaki, who was dragging her meister out by the collar with the help of an amused Patty.

"So what's up, Kid? Something's eating at you more than you said earlier," Lord Death spoke.

"Honorable father… who was my grandfather?"

"Hmm?"

"Who was your father?" Kid asked, exasperated. "Did you _have _a father?"

"Ah, I suppose this question was bound to come up eventually. Yes, I did. He was not as attentive to me, I think, as I was to you. There's really not much to say about him, to be honest. There weren't really the same problems back then, or at least, not that I know of. Mankind was simpler, I think. True witchcraft was just coming into its own as I was getting a handle on running things myself after he was gone. He taught me how to handle souls, how to deal with troublemakers, but it was all mechanical things. I don't think he really cared for humans much, to be honest. And when I was ready, well…"

Lord Death paused, an odd thing for one usually so confident in his speech. "Well, he died. It's a simple fact that the world doesn't need two full reapers."

"So, when I'm ready…" Kid started.

"Yes," His father answered bluntly.

"Dad, I-"

"It's alright, Kid. I came to peace with that reality when I knew I needed an heir. You'll make a fantastic Grim Reaper."

"Now then, the other thing I'm sure you want to talk about is this god business!" Lord Death piped up, giving a swift change of topic.

"Yes, of course," Kid spoke slowly. The reality of his father's inevitable demise still sat in his throat like a lump. "Solaire keeps bringing up a god he calls Gwynn. A god of the Sun, apparently."

"Yeah, that's a mystery to me," Lord Death said quizzically. "There have been other immortals, of course- Arachne, Excalibur, Eibon, now Asura. Perhaps they were old sorcerers who used magic to prolong their lives, and just demanded worship… hmm… Well, like I said, I have no idea, Kid. You'll have to find out this one on your own. I do look forward to finding out."

"Of course, Father. I'll keep you updated. We won't fail you. We'll break this madness before the barrier falls."

"Of course, Kid. I have faith in you."

With that, the mirror went blank as Lord Death tuned out. Kid's shoulders slumped. The magnitude of the task before him weighed down on him. Here he was supposed to be the representative of Death, in a land run amok with immortal zombies, a mockery to his purpose, and apparently absent gods. And he's supposed to figure out how to break a madness that's festered for longer than his father even existed…

He walked back out and found Liz waiting for him, her foot tapping impatiently.

"Well?"

"I just asked him about these old gods," Kid said. "He wasn't much help. Whatever happened here was before even Father," he said glumly.

"And that was it?" Liz asked, raising an eyebrow quizzically. "You could've asked that while we were all there too."

Kid sighed. "I asked him if I had a grandfather. Apparently I do."

"Well, that's good, isn't it?" She asked. "I mean, I guess that means your dad hasn't been around forever."

"Yes."

"Alright, Kid, spit it out. What's bugging you?"

"When I'm ready to fully realize my Shinigami powers, father will die."

"WHAT?" Liz blurted out. She slapped a hand over her mouth realizing she hadn't exactly been subtle in her reaction. "Lord Death… can die?" she asked quietly. "Like, naturally?"

"I suppose so. He said the world doesn't need two fully realized reapers. So, when I'm ready… he'll die."

"Hey," Liz said, stepping forward. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders as his arms hung limp. "You'll be great," she whispered in his ear. "It'll hurt when it happens, but you'll recover from it. You're strong. And you'll be a great Shinigami."

Kid slowly put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer as he rested his forehead against hers. "Thanks, Liz. I don't know what we're doing here exactly, but we'll solve it. We'll cure you and Patty and everyone else. I swear it."

Liz pressed her lips to his briefly. "There we go. That's the Kid I know. Always making things perfect," she said, smiling.

* * *

Soul's hand fumbled around inside the pocket of his jeans, feeling the ring he'd acquired from the strange merchant. He and Maka were sitting with their backs to a cement wall in a hallway isolated from the main floor. Maka was looking upwards, humming a familiar tune to herself.

"How to give this to her…" Soul pondered to himself. He was trying to envision something nonchalant, while still unique enough to befit his status as the coolest guy in Death City. "Maybe it'd be better to figure out what I shouldn't do first," he started thinking. "What's something really cliché to avoid." It was at that exact moment that it occurred to him the insinuation that giving a girl a ring, even one without a stone, held.

"I'M AN IDIOT!" His brain yelled at him. He involuntarily smashed his forehead into his knees in dismay. "The hell was I thinking? I can't give her a goddamn ring! Damn it all to hell," he berated himself further, rocking his head back and knocking his forehead back into his knees again.

Maka tilted her head back down and raised an eyebrow at him. "What's wrong, Soul? You didn't get hurt in that last fight, did you?"

"It's nothing," Soul muttered, his face not leaving his kneecaps.

"Soul…" Maka growled. "I thought we were over hiding stuff?"

"I'm fine!"

"No you're not, now just tell me!"

Soul just growled and angled his forehead further into his scapula.

"You're stressed over something, I can feel it," Maka said, giving him a poke in the shoulder. "Come on, every time we do this it always blows up in our faces."

What a stubborn woman! She really wasn't going to give this up, was she?

Soul finally lifted his head and shifted his ruby eyes to her olive ones for just a second.

"Fine. But only on one condition. You gotta not freak out right away and let me explain it. Kay?"

Maka looked at him curiously for a moment before smiling back. "Alright, I promise. No freaking out or-"

Maka went dead silent as Soul pulled the ring from his pocket and gracelessly palmed it into her left hand.

"It's for you. It's a gift, it's not anything like… that, you know. It's just something nice because you deserve it and the creepy merchant guy said you liked it so I conned him into giving it to me and –"

He stopped at Maka chuckling as she examined the deep red ring. She finally had the decency to cover her mouth with her other hand to keep herself from going completely out of control.

"Fine. I see how it is." Soul muttered darkly and picked himself up

"Oh wait, you!" Maka grabbed his hand and pulled herself up. She wheeled around in front of him, a grin on her face. "I didn't mean it like that, Soul. It's just… you didn't really think it through at all, did you?"

"Obviously not," Soul muttered

"Still. It _is _still kinda sweet. It's almost the color of your eyes." She held it up in her right hand, looking over it again. "I wish I knew what it said though."

"So… you like it?" He asked, swallowing not a small amount of nervousness. "And, you get that I'm just an idiot and that it doesn't mean anything like, uh, you know_, that_. Not yet, anyways." He added on, catching himself.

"Of course I know you're an idiot," she said with a grin. She gave him a quick peck on the lips. "But you're my idiot. The coolest idiot in Death City." She paused for a moment, pulling the glove from her left hand and slid the ring onto the middle finger. "It even fits," she said reassuringly, holding her hand up to evaluate its appearance on her hand.

"Hey Maka, are you he-EEEP!" Tsubaki's alarmed voice shrieked out behind Maka. By the time Maka had turned her head, Tsubaki was already at her side fawning over her hand, in a burst of speed impressive even for one trained in the ninja arts.

"Oh, Maka, it's beautiful, wasn't this the one you saw earlier? I can't believe it, how long has this been planned? You were going to tell me soon, weren't you? I-"

"Tsubaki, it's not like that at all!" Maka said in exasperation, trying to free her hand from her friend's iron grip. "It's just-"

"Oy, Tsubaki, what happened? You alright?" Black Star made his, as always, timely entrance, screeching to a halt in in the doorway, looking for the source of his girlfriend's yelp. His eyes went wide at seeing the ring on Maka's still elevated hand. "Dude, Soul! Not cool, man, you can't show me up like that! We've been going out way longer than you two; you're making me look bad!" In a blink, Black Star materialized at Tsubaki's side, pulling her hand free of Maka and spinning her around to face him. "Hey, Tsubaki, I don't really have a ring yet or anything, but you know we're meant to be! Would you-"

"IDIOT!" Maka screamed in frustration, interrupting Black Star's impromptu proposal with a roundhouse kick to Black Star's head, sending him ragdoll style into the nearest wall. She held up her hand with gusto to her friend's face. "As I was saying, Tsubaki," she continued through clenched teeth. "Middle. Finger." Tsubaki's eyes went wide for a second with understanding before bowing her head in apology.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Maka. This was really rude of me. We'll leave you two alone, won't we, Black Star," she said, grabbing him once more by the collar and dragging him out the hall. "But maybe we could talk later?" She asked Maka with a smile before turning the corner.

Relieved to at least have some privacy for a little while, Maka allowed herself a smile. "Of course, Tsubaki. Thanks." She turned around to find Soul sitting cross-legged with his back to the wall and his face buried into his ankles.

"Well, I suppose that could've gone worse," Soul muttered sarcastically. "Why is it that everyone we hang out with is completely insane?"

Maka sat down next to him and leaned her head into his shoulder. "Well, truthfully, it's not like we're much better," she said with a smile. Soul sighed and rose back up, letting the side of his rest against the top of hers.

"You're sure about this, Soul?" She asked him.

"Huh?" He twisted around a bit to give her a curious look.

"I mean, about us. Me," She said, keeping her face hidden. He twisted around further until he was facing her, and brought a hand under her chin, lifting her face up to his.

"More than anything, Maka. You're the one who keeps me sane. I would've lost out to the black blood ages ago if it wasn't for you."

She shook her head slightly. "I mean, that's just something we've had to do as partners, though. And we'd still be able to do that even if you were off with some other girl."

"Maka," Soul said in exasperation. "I don't want some other girl. Because nobody's like you. No other girl has the courage to bash my brains in when I deserve it, or will fight to the death over the last cup of coffee. I don't want some bimbo who just says 'Yes Soul, whatever you want, Soul.' That's all that those girls are like who keep spamming me with letters. Besides," he added on. "They've never faced down Asura and survived, or tried blindly charging an immortal werewolf, or hugged a lost soul shooting spikes out in every direction and somehow ended up befriending them. That's way hotter than someone who's just a pair of breasts," he said with a grin.

With a massive grin, Maka wrapped her arms around Soul and crashed her lips upon his. It was not the most graceful of kisses, but they each felt the passion and warmth behind the other. When they parted, Maka gave him a stern look. "Soul Eater Evans, that was one of the least romantic confessions I've heard." Soul rolled his eyes. "But it was still pretty cool, in your own stupid way," She said, leaning the side of her head into his shoulder.

Soul couldn't help but grin. "Eh, close enough," he said, leaning back into the wall and letting his partner rest at his side.

* * *

Black Star groaned as he found himself waking back up with his back to a hard wall, propping himself up. An awful headache served as reminder of the small beating he'd just received. Tsubaki was talking off on the far end of the room they were in with Liz and Kid until the latter two departed in opposite directions out the doorway.

"Looks like Maka got you pretty good back there," Tsubaki commented with a small smile as she turned back to him. Black Star scowled for a moment before his headache flared and he just closed his eyes and rested his head back to the paved wall. He felt his partner lean onto his side, but he kept his eyes shut to enjoy the darkness.

"Kid seemed to think this was good spot for us to camp for the night," she continued with her small talk. She paused for a moment, waiting on his silence. "It's got plenty of space for everyone to stretch out, and it's still got the one path in if we have to defend it." Another silence greeted her.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He felt the pressure on his shoulder leave, indicating Tsubaki had sat up.

"You don't trust me?" He sighed. He knew that she knew he trusted her, but all the same, he also knew that she knew that tactic would work every time. His partner was a smart one, after all. Only the best for someone as awesome as himself.

"It's just frustrating," he told her. "We were so close before this mission. Ninety seven souls. And now it feels like everything's just getting farther out of my control every hour we spend here."

He felt her hand touch his left cheek and gently twist his head around to face her. Relenting, he opened his eyes from the soothing darkness and was rewarded with her gentle, indigo eyes.

"Black Star, we've spent years getting those ninety seven souls. I can wait just a little bit longer," she said, giving him a warm smile. "Besides, who's to say we won't find two souls here that we can use for the last two?"

"But that's it, we've taken so long, and now that we're this close, it pisses me off that now we're stuck in this pit waiting to fix a problem that wasn't supposed to be ours!" he shot back, his voice rising slightly as he shook off her hand.

"But we'll get through this," she urged to him back, her voice still soothingly calm. "We've had to deal with plenty of problems that weren't supposed to be ours before, and we'll do it again. We even have a bit of extra help this time."

"I still don't trust him completely," he grumbled back. "He's way too cheerful for a dude stuck in this place."

"Since when did you worry so much?"

"Since people started dying on my watch!" he finally exploded. "I'm supposed to surpass god! I can't do that if I can't even protect you and Maka and everyone else!"

Tsubaki's eyes narrowed uncharacteristically and he was taken aback when she slapped him across the face.

"That wasn't your fault!" She said aggressively. ""That wasn't your fault or my fault or even Soul or Maka's fault!"

"What the-" He started to respond, but was cut off.

"Does Lord Death save everyone? Does Kid save everyone? Black Star, even gods have their limits. You can't be everywhere at once. If you think that way, it'll kill you."

"But-"

His confusion escalated when her eyes softened back to their more characteristically sympathetic form and she wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace.

"I'm sorry, Black Star. I know you'll live up to that one day. Maka will kill me for inflating your ego, but you really are great. But you're not omniscient. Nobody can be. Let the rest of us take responsibility for ourselves, and we'll do our best to help you become that next god. We don't need to be carried to the finish line."

Black Star couldn't help but laugh now as he returned his girlfriend's embrace and he rested his head on her shoulder. "You really are something else, Tsubaki. I can always trust you to set me back on track."

"Of course, Black Star. That's my job," she said pulling back a bit, beaming at him. "Plus, you've given me plenty of practice over the years."

"Oy!"

* * *

"Patty? Patty?" The elder Thompson sister called out, wandering the main floor of the chapel. While she appreciated that her sister knew to give her and Kid some privacy now and then, she really didn't want to have to turn the place upside down trying to find her. "Come on! It's getting late!" She called out again.

With a sigh, Liz stopped for a moment and leaned her back against the wall, closing her eyes to think. Surely this place wasn't that big, was it? There could only be so many places for her to have wandered off. And as eccentric as her sister could be, Liz knew she wasn't foolish enough to actually lave the safety of the church. She vaguely registered a faint rattling sound off to her side, but didn't really pay it attention as she tried to think over all the places she'd searched. The cell where they'd found Lautrec, the washroom, the roof…

"HEY SIS!" Patty's excitable voice rang out just next to her, sending her feet jumping and her heart hammering.

"Holy crap, don't scare me like that!" She yelled back at Patty, who had somehow materialized next to her. "And where the hell did you come from?"

"Elevator, duh," her sister answered. Liz raised an eyebrow at the assumption that said answer was so obvious.

"What elevator?" She asked. The idea that there was a working elevator in this place seemed pretty farfetched.

"Right in here!" Her sister grabbed her by the wrist and yanked her into a rectangular indent in the side of the wall, maybe large enough for three people to stand comfortably. Patty stomped her foot down on the middle, and a grinding sound could be heard as a plate in the floor descended and a gate slid across the entrance.

Then, with little other warning, Liz felt her stomach turn over as the floor plummeted down. She grabbed her sister tight, screaming at the top of her lungs as Patty whooped with laughter as the elevator made its mad descent. After a few seconds, the far wall disappeared in favor of a wide open view of the landscape below. In the dark of night, Liz could plainly see the great fire at the shrine below. Finally regaining her senses, Liz managed to tame her voice, but still clutched her sister tight, wary of the lack of a guard rail to prevent an unfortunate demise should she fall off the wrong side. Mercifully, the descent finally slowed, and with a faint screeching of gears, the elevator finally pulled to a stop. Liz stepped out for a second and planted herself on her knees and gave a small prayer of thanks for solid ground while her sister chuckled in amusement.

"Well, at least there's a quick way back to that fire, if we need to get back there," Liz muttered, picking herself up. "How'd you find this thing anyways, Patty? I swear you're a genius sometimes."

"Yeah, I'm pretty awesome," her sister bragged. "Sometimes you just gotta explore if you wanna find stuff! You won't find anything just sitting around."

Liz pondered her sister's oddly brilliant analysis for a second before shrugging it off. It was late and they needed to get back up into the church.

"And this thing does go back, right?" She asked, looking back at it apprehensively.

"Obviously! I've been on it for twenty minutes now. Fun, isn't it?"

"Uh, yeah, sure, Patty. Look, let's just get back up so we can call it a night. It's been a long day."

"Sure thing, Sis!" With that, Patty yanked Liz back into the elevator and slammed her heel into the pressure plate again, once more triggering the mad device to scream upwards in ascent.

Still a bit queasy when they reached the top, Liz stumbled out, grateful once more for solid footing. Patty, however, remained inside, giving her sad, puppy dog eyes. "C'mon, Patty, let's figure out where everyone else is so we can call it a night."

Patty, however, remained on the spot, her puppy dog stare unrelenting. "Pleeeeease? One more go?"

Liz sighed. "Fine, one more go. But you're going alone, I'm not getting on that death machine if I can avoid it. Make it quick."

* * *

"Sir Knight?" A soft, melodious voice interrupted Solaire's meditation as he sat in one of the few remaining intact pews. "I have a question, if you might answer."

"Why, my Lady Priscilla, I will of course do my best," he answered, turning his head to find the draconic woman standing to the side of the pew.

"You are aware of my heritage. Yet, in spite of its conflict with yours, you have been nothing but courteous. Why?"

"My lady, I don't believe I understand what you mean."

"You wield the lightning arts. These… other companions of yours, they seem to not understand that significance. I do."

"There are many who learned the art of lightning, Lady Priscilla," he answered evenly. "Of course, it is not just anyone who receives tutelage in Gwynn's path. It was a great honor to be taught as such."

"I admit to being curious myself," a new voice interrupted the two, both of whose heads swiveled to find Kid standing in the doorway to the prayer room. "My apologies for the intrusion, but I also wished to discuss your… abilities."

Solaire shifted uncomfortably in his seat for a moment before standing and giving another curt bow to Kid. "Of course, my young lord, what is your query?" He asked, ignoring Priscilla's previous question.

"You are a sorcerer?" Kid asked bluntly.

"The art of lightning is not sorcery, my lord. It is an ability passed down by Lord Gwynn, harnessing the faith and strength of one's soul into physical manifestation. It is how Gwynn became a great conqueror- his soul so profoundly strong that he could slay multiple dragons in an instant. Er… with my apologies, Lady Priscilla. I do not mean-"

She held a hand to cut him off. "I am not offended. I am not an immortal dragon, nor have I met one."

Kid sighed. "So, Solaire, I must ask- if lightning comes from harnessing your soul's strength, why can I not see yours? Outside this land, witches often use magic to hide their soul from those of us who would administer justice to them. So, Solaire, what exactly are you?" Kid asked, staring intently at the knight.

Solaire tilted his head to the side slightly, a faint scratching sound from the rim of his helmet scraping along the chained rings of his armor.

"My lord, I have already told you what I am. I am a Knight of the Sun. Nothing more, nothing less." Solaire stepped out of the pew and walked to Kid's side. "Now, I must apologize, but I am simply very tired. It would be most wise of us all to recuperate our strength." With that, he walked past Kid, leaving him with Priscilla in the prayer room.

"He is very curious," Priscilla spoke up. "My Lord, I know he is being avoidant, but please, I believe he holds a kind heart."

"Could you do me a favor, Priscilla?"

"Of course, my lord."

"Please stop calling me 'My lord'. Just call me Kid."

"Of course, my lo-er, Kid." She answered, catching herself.

Kid sighed. "Well, he seems to know this situation better than myself, anyways. Not much choice but to just keep an eye on him. Come, Priscilla, I believe everyone else has settled themselves into a larger prayer room for the night. Safety in numbers."

"Of course, my lord." With a sigh of irritation, Kid led her back to the rest of his friends, still curious about the nature of their newfound guide to this strange land.

* * *

**A/N: My apologies for the immense delay. Developing a proper routine is still challenging for me, but I hope to be better about updates in the future, perhaps once every two weeks. As a proper apology, this is a two-chapter special for this update. I hope you all are enjoying. I tried to focus this section a bit more on characterization, as well as building up for future plot developments. But the action won't take long to return if that's what you're really craving, so stick with me, please. As always, reviews and critiques are immensely helpful for me to improve. Or, even if you don't have criticism, but you're enjoying it, let me know that too. If I know others are enjoying this, it really does help with motivation. **


	9. Seeking a Connection

"You sure about this?" Soul asked Maka as she began stretching her arms out in the gleam of sunlight peering through a window. Fortunately, the night had been relatively quiet, with no intrusions to the chapel. The group was now gathered on the main floor the chapel after having cleared some of the loose debris away.

"Of course," Maka said. "She needs someone to help break her back into a weapon and meister connection, and I have the most experience with a scythe. That's obviously why Lord Death asked me."

"Well, yeah, but I mean," he paused for a moment, peering over at Priscilla, who was meditating silently a few feet over in her own preparation, and lowered his voice a notch. "She's not exactly a normal weapon."

"She's still a scythe, Soul, don't worry."

"He may have a point, actually," The two jumped slightly as Priscilla now towered over them.

"How did you-?" Soul began to ask before being cut off.

"I have never worked with a mortal before," she told them. "I am unsure of how the interaction will go," she said with a small frown.

"Well, you want this to work out, right?" Maka asked her.

"But of course!" Maka gave her a warm grin.

"Well, then there shouldn't be any problems," she said simply.

"Besides," Kid now intruded on the conversation. "I have worked for years with the girls. We never really had a problem." Priscilla seemed slightly relieved at that comment. "I'm sure it will be fine. Now, are you two ready?" He asked.

Priscilla and Maka looked at each other for a moment before both nodding in agreement. Maka held her hand out in a gesture reminiscent of their meeting in the painted world. Priscilla took her hand and wordlessly began her transformation into the Lifehunt scythe.

"Oof!" Maka grunted as the shaft landed in her hands, the force knocking her back onto her rear. The scythe felt incredibly heavy in her hands, but this wasn't too surprising- they hadn't aligned their souls yet. She righted herself into a more proper sitting position and let the blade rest on the ground beside her as she held the handle in her lap.

"Alright, Priscilla. First thing we have to do is get basic resonance down. I'll reach to you with my soul, and you reach out to mine. Just a little bit to start, real cautiously. Alright?"

"Yes, lady Maka," Priscilla answered back.

Maka closed her eyes to focus, and slowly began to feel out to the soul she was now connected with. She didn't want to go too fast and scare Priscilla right out of the gate. However, as she began to reach out, she was blindsided with a huge spiritual force coming from Priscilla. A pristine silver force seemed to come from the darkness and clouded her vision, hitting her like a truck. She felt it burning across her skin like a wildfire, and in a flash, she opened her eyes and shot up like a rocket, dropping Priscilla on the spot and severing the connection.

"Priscilla!" Her voice came out a notch higher than intended, but the power of that connection had hurt like nothing she'd experience. "I said we have to start out easy on this. Not so aggressive!"

In a flash of light, the half-dragon woman re-appeared before them, knelt in a kowtowed position. "I am terribly sorry, my lady. I am… ill practiced, it seems. Please, allow me to try again."

Maka sighed and looked for a moment over at Soul, who was scowling at the weapon knelt before them.

"Of course, Priscilla. I guess it wasn't very likely we'd get this right the first try anyways. Kid looked over at her with a frown on his face, but he nodded anyways to indicate the go ahead.

"Alright, now like I said, we need to take this slowly. Give me a lot less pressure to start off this time, alright?"

"I will do my best, my lady." Not looking up from the floor, Priscilla became the scythe once more in a flash of light, falling to the floor in a clang.

Maka sat back down and closed her eyes again. She reached back to Priscilla, and with a great effort, hauled the shaft back onto her lap.

"Now, real slow, Priscilla," she reiterated again before opening the connection once more. She pushed her own soul into that connection, albeit with a touch more force than last time. She waited for a few moments, trying to find the warmth that always had indicated resonance.

"It's alright, Priscilla," she reassured the weapon. "Slow is good, but I need _something_."

She was rewarded with a feeling like her skin was on fire as suddenly Priscilla's soul washed over her. Maka grunted as she steeled herself for the pain.

"A… little less, Priscilla," she managed to grunt out. The burning sensation lessened slightly, but the pain was still incredible. Maka finally gave abandon to her restraint, and tried to push back against Priscilla's soul wavelength with all her might, trying to balance out the power of their souls. Lights began to dance in the darkness from having her eyes closed, and suddenly she was overcome with a dizzying sensation.

_C'mon, Priscilla, we can do this_, she thought. _We just have to get through this rough start_. A swooping sensation filled her stomach as her consciousness suddenly began to transition to the realm of soul resonance, and the darkness was suddenly lifted and it became a silvery mist all around her. She felt as though she was floating for a moment before gravity took over and she fell with a thump to a hard, dirt ground. She still felt as though she was on fire, but the sensation felt dulled by this point. She looked around in curiosity.

This must be like Soul's black room, she thought to herself. She could make out the faint outline of enormously tall, but thin trees in the distance in every direction.

"Priscilla?" she called out. "Come on out, Priscilla!"

There was deathly silent. There wasn't even a rustle of birds, or branches swaying in a breeze.

With a sigh, Maka decided to brave the mist and began to trek in the direction her gut told her to. The ground beneath her was rock hard, like grassland that hadn't seen rain in years. All around her was just a desolate wasteland, it seemed.

But after only a few minutes of travel, she could discern the outline of a huge building, nearly as large as Shibusen academy, but with a rectangular structure. Encouraged, she marched onwards. After only a few seconds, the huge marble structure suddenly materialized in full view of her. It seemed almost Roman in structure, and incredibly out of place in this dried up land. A young woman stood in the center of it, between to massive iron doors. She looked like Priscilla, but smaller, almost human looking, with none of the draconic features. A long, flowing white dress wrapped around her. The human Priscilla looked at Maka with fearful eyes.

"Priscilla, it's alright," Maka said, taking a step forward. The burning sensation across her skin suddenly flared up worse than before and she fell to her knees.

"No, no, no, no, I am here!" human Priscilla shrieked out before running back into the magnificent mansion. A high pitched roar suddenly bellowed out from up above Maka. Gritting her teeth, she looked up to see an enormous, albino dragon perched atop the roof, its long neck sweeping down. It was coated in downy feathers, with a small, plumed crest emerging between two long horns that came from the sides of its head. With a flap of its enormous wings, the dragon jumped from the roof, with huge clawed feet aimed directly at Maka as it descended and Maka felt darkness enclose her once more…

_Whump_

With a groan, light exploded in her vision and slowly, her vision came into focus. Soul's face was the first thing she found, his arms on her shoulders and his face transitioning from panic to relief as her eyes opened. He wrapped his arms around her and buried his head into her shoulder. The rest of her friends were glaring to her right, and she looked over to see an inconsolable Priscilla muttering her apologies again to her from a bowed position, her face scraping the floor.

"I swear on my honor, this was not my intention," Priscilla continued on. "I did not intend you such harm, lady Maka." Maka cringed, bringing a hand to the source of her splitting headache, and was surprised to feel it slide on a slick substance. A spattering of blood coated her fingertips. She looked back to Soul.

"How bad is it?"

"Well, no worse than you do in the morning," he responded, the worry in his voice betraying the attempt at humor. She brought the wrath of her chop upon his skull and stumbled back up, managing to her feet after wobbling for a moment. She looked over at Kid in frustration.

"I was so close!" He looked over at her in shock.

"You want to try that again?" He asked, an eyebrow raised.

"I think I can do it, I just need to be a bit more aggressive, I think," she said. "Her soul, there's something powerful about it, but I think with enough force it can be managed."

"My lord," Priscilla interrupted, still bowed over. "I do not think it would be wise for me to partner up with lady Maka again. I… do not know if I can restrain myself any better than I just did. I do not wish harm upon her."

"Well, then I will do it," Kid said.

"What?!" Both Maka and Liz exploded at the comment.

"Oh hell no, you're not linking up with her!" Liz barked out.

"I can do this Kid; I almost had the connection that time!" Maka insisted.

"Liz, Father wishes her to be re-acquainted with a weapon and meister relationship. Maka, no offense, but if I let you try that again, she might kill you. For a second, we thought you were going to die." _Again_, a voice tugged at the back of his head.

"And that's why you can't just go running into this, Kid!" Liz countered. "I don't care if she keeps apologizing after every time she does this, an apology won't mean jack if she kills you!"

"Liz," he turned to face her square and narrowed his eyes slightly. "Have faith. Maka," he turned to face her. "You don't seem all that accusatory towards Priscilla. Would you say she's doing this on purpose?" The blond meister shook her head.

"She's… complicated for sure. And her soul is wild, but she definitely wasn't intending to hurt me."

"See?" Kid turned back to Liz with a smile. "We can do this. Besides," he added. "If she does become a weapon against Asura, I would be a pretty lousy Shinigami if I couldn't work with her. We wouldn't want that, would we?"

"But, but…. Fine," she relented through clenched teeth. "But if she tries anything funny, you're not going to be a stubborn mule like Maka, right?"

"I'm right here, you know," Maka pointed out. Liz looked at her seriously.

"And we all love your persistence, Maka. But that was dumb," Liz said bluntly. "You worried the heck out of poor Soul. I'm not letting Kid do something if it turns out to be impossible."

"Enough!" Kid cut the two ladies off. "Priscilla," he turned on a heel to face her. "Stand up. Let's do this."

"Of course, my lord," she answered, standing up. Kid's left eye visibly twitched at being called lord once more, but let it pass.

In a flash of light, she transformed again, spinning through the air, to be caught by Kid. He twirled the weapon around a few times, lacking quite the practiced grace of Maka with Soul, but clearly wielding Priscilla with much more ease.

"Alright, Priscilla. Let's attempt the same thing you did with Maka. Are you ready?"

"Yes, my lord."

Kid closed his eyes, and allowed his consciousness to stream to Priscilla. He felt a familiar swooping sensation, not dissimilar to the first time he had connected as such with Patty and Liz. When he opened his eyes, he was standing in a grand, marble room. The ceiling, over a hundred feet in the air, was held aloft by magnificent, pearly pillars, each one draped with a pristine, red banner on both near and far sides. The arrangement was absolutely perfect! He couldn't help himself as he marveled at the perfect symmetry of the room. No matter which side one approached from, they were faced with perfect rows of pillars. He slowly caressed one of the banners, and relished the feel of perfectly smooth velvet.

"Beautiful…"

"My lord?" He snapped out of his reverie, and turned his attention to the far end of the room, where a young woman with long white hair and wearing a long, silky white dress, stood in the middle of the open doorway.

"This room pleases you?" she asked.

"It's marvelously constructed and beautifully furnished," he said in awe, returning his rapt attention to drinking in the sight, trying to observe each angle possible. The young woman smiled and began to float just a few inches off the ground. With surprising speed, she closed the gap, her dress fluttering slightly as she came to a stop and rested her feet back on the ground. She stood just before Kid, with a gentle, warm smile on her face.

"And I told you, it's Kid," he continued.

"You recognized me?" The human looking Priscilla asked.

"You look much as you normally do. Just smaller and without some of the… more unique features."

"You do not seem in pain as lady Maka was," she said. "It pleases me that I am not completely incompatible, at least."

"So, where is this, exactly?" Kid asked, gesturing to the hall.

"It is much like father's old home in Anor Londo," she answered. "It was the gods' great capital. The painted world was safe, but I missed home." She turned her gaze down from Kid's face. "And, I admit… I missed company. Many of the gods did not like me for my heritage, but some were kind. It has been lonely, unable to be with others like me for so long." She looked back up at him, almost… shyly?

"What do you mean by that, exactly?" He asked. He could feel an odd, warm, tingling sensation dance across his skin.

"I never met Mother, but Father said she was an immortal. Even though Father's draconic side sometimes reared against it, I wished for the company of others like her… like you." She continued, taking a few steps towards Kid. It felt as though his muscles had frozen up. Suddenly, Priscilla was inches away from him, gazing into his eyes.

"Would you offer me such company…Kid?" she asked, an almost pleading look in her eyes. "There are so few of us left, even if I am only part god." She placed a hand on his arm.

"I… this is not proper, Priscilla," Kid stammered out. His minds kept flashing to memories of his first confessions to Liz over six months ago, of all that she had risked with him, her patience with his bouts of OCD, her natural ease offsetting his mania.

"But this is only what's most proper, Kid," she said, wrapping her free arm around his back and pulling him to her. "Or… have I misjudged? You are already married?"

"I… no." Why was talking become so difficult? He looked her up and down. Certainly she was pretty- a slim figure with pleasing curves and a flattering, yet tasteful silk dress that left her shoulders bare. Still, he had seen plenty of beautiful women before that did not urge the primal parts of him so. He looked back into her silver eyes. They had a ghostly, almost ethereal touch to them.

"It's… I committed to Liz," he stuttered out. The corners of Priscilla's eyes turned downwards just slightly and she allowed herself a frown.

"The young weapon who insisted against this?" She asked. He nodded, but remained frozen to his spot.

"But she is mortal… I am sure she is a lovely mortal, but that is all she is." She leaned her head forward and rested her cheek on Kid's neck. "There is no such way she can understand you as I could. I admit, I am not a god, not purely, but I am still immortal, like you." As she said that, the memories that had been running through Kid's mind turned from the ones of joy to the times of doubt- the ones where he had questioned to himself how much he could relate to the young woman from Brooklyn. They turned to the time Honorable Father had pointed to him the downsides of becoming so attached to someone so frail, someone so impermanent. Father had supported his decision with gusto in the end, but had felt it necessary to raise practical issues to make sure Kid had thought things through.

She lifted her head back up and gazed into his eyes once more. "Do I not please you? I have attempted my best to cooperate with you and your friends. I am very sorry for my incompatibility with lady Maka. But does that not prove why this is proper? She could not even enter the bounds of this great house, and you came directly into it. You are truly magnificent."

A blush intensified on Kid's face. "That… that… that's very nice of you to say, but I'm flawed greatly as well. We're all flawed in some-"

As if on cue, Kid was interrupted by a hissing sound behind him, causing him to wheel around and break off Priscilla's hold. A great albino dragon slinked stood behind him, rearing on its back legs, allowing its head to stretch nearly halfway to the vaulted ceiling. It snorted briefly before slinking down onto all fours. Its plumed and horned head lowered down to the ground, and it crawled forward with deliberate motions, staring down Kid.

"NO!" Priscilla screamed from behind him. Her normal, melodious voice seemed to echo and reverberate. She ran in front of him, arms held out as she glared at the beast. "_I_ need him!" The feathered, but otherwise reptilian head inched its way towards her, bobbing up and down, alternating glances between her and Kid. After a few seconds, it finally opened its mouth and an oddly haunting sound, a crooning mix that reminded Kid simultaneously of a songbird and an aquatic mammal. "Of course!" Priscilla answered it back. "_I_ already know that!" Without warning, the dragon's head turn its full attention to Kid and sniffed around. It seemed pleased, as it settled for a short nuzzle into his neck. It then retreated, the dragon backing onto its haunches, and took off from the ground with a great gust. It shot straight at the ceiling, and vanished through it as though it wasn't even there.

Priscilla turned back to Kid and locked an arm around his shoulders, once more pulling him to her.

"Was that also you?" He asked. He heard a faint tune begin to play, though from where he could not tell. It was a soft, string tune, likely a harp, if he was any judge. "There are two of you?"

"Well, yes. I am two things, as one. I am dragon, yet god. I am a contradiction, but exist as a single entity. We share this realm. That… me is not always so welcoming. I believe she likes you," Priscilla said with a warm smile. "It is not surprising, since she is also me." She began to move the two of them slowly to the soft string tune, giving Kid at least the assurance that he was not going mad.

"Priscilla, I do not think-" She cut him off by putting her free hand up and placing a pointer finger on his lips.

"My lord. Kid. Please," she said, her ghostly eyes sad yet hopeful. "Allow me this opportunity." She put her hand down, placing it around his waist and brought her lips to his, placing upon him a kiss deep with passion and tinged by desperation. Kid felt himself leaning into it, responding. Something inside of him burst open at that moment, a force that clamored for understanding. It felt natural, embracing the young woman before him, knowing that she had seen what he could see, feel what he felt.

After a few seconds, a second part of his conscience kicked back violently, and he pulled away, suddenly ashamed at allowing himself such weakness. This was a betrayal of Liz' trust! He had told her this would work, this would be okay. It was him who had asserted to her back on that day they could work through things despite their natural differences.

And yet, that first part of him reasoned back, this was different. The woman before him was as him. She would not be frail, not a transient thing he would outlive thirty, forty times over.

"Kid?" she asked, her eyes suddenly becoming fearful. "I am… I displease you?"

"I-no, you are. Uh. You're very nice, Priscilla. I… I need time. Please, give me that." She smiled warmly again.

"Of course. I can give you all the time you require."

And then, the swooping sensation returned to Kid as the world around him dissolved into darkness. His eyes opened, and he was back in the Church of Fina, holding the Lifehunt Scythe in his hands. He stood and gave Priscilla a few more twirls again. He gave a basic extension of his soul wavelength over to her. He felt it returned to him, seemingly magnified ten times over. With a hitch in his breath, he realized that he hadn't yet felt such a magnification of his wavelength on a single resonance before. He lent more of his power back into her, and she responded again. They continued to bounce it back and forth, until Kid realized he could actually see Priscilla's soul wavelengths etching into the bound of his soul, which was now stretching to fill the entire room. Silver streaks ran through the blue wisps around him. He could almost feel his blood pressure rising with this simple resonance. He looked down at Priscilla's blade, and his eyes widened as the bluish steel was glowing white.

He finally dropped her, severing the connection. It was then finally noticed his friends gathered around him, cheering at the success of his obvious resonance with the Lfehunt scythe. As Priscilla transformed back, Liz nearly tackled him with the force of her hug, muttering about his idiot self getting her worked up over nothing and apologizing for herself earlier. He was vaguely aware of Solaire giving him congratulations with a pat on his shoulder. Everything felt completely bizarre and ethereal.

Apologize. That's what he should do. To both of them. But not right now. Later. He spared a quick glance at Priscilla, who was looking back at him with that warm smile of hers, before finally snapping himself back to reality and returning Liz' hug. He had all the time in world, after all. Right?

* * *

**A/N: **I hope y'all are still enjoying this in spite of my poor update schedule. Like I said in the previous chapter, I'm hoping to improve this with better schedule and RL hopefully being a bit nicer. As well, for those curious, this *is* the story formerly known as Dark Soul Eater. That was, frankly, a terrible story name that I'd always intended to be placeholder, but I didn't get around to changing the name longer than intended. Anwyays, next time 'round, we'll begin the trek for the second bell and start to see some of the other divergences in the plot continue cropping up.


	10. Seeking a New Path

"Oh, look at this, _Madame_. We have guests!" The mailed warrior piped up glibly from his spot on the bench in front of the fire. The young woman had showed up yesterday with a meager escort, and had spent the last several hours just staring at the fire, ignoring his previous attempts at conversation. For the first time thus far, she indicated she'd actually heard him and turned her attention to the large group nearing the fire.

"Oh, how heart-warming it is to see you all once more!" The man spoke with clear sarcasm. "Why, the young lady even fixed that whole bothersome hollow issue. Tell me, was the soul delicious? Did you revel in its taste? Don't get hooked, now. Or, do, it might be more entertaining that way," he continued with a chuckle.

"Go the hell, we're just passing through here again," Souls shot back, cutting Maka off before she could fire her own salvo. The man just shrugged.

"And it seems we've both made new, dearest friends as well," the man continued, giving Priscilla a fish eye. "So, what brand of monster are you?" At Priscilla's alarmed glance, he chuckled again. "Oh, never mind me. I suppose it hardly matters anymore.

"Yo, Solaire, let's keep going. Where we going?" Soul prodded the knight, who had been gazing off absent-mindedly into the distance.

"Oh, but of course. Come, come, I will lead the way. Take care, the staircase is narrow." Solaire gave a curt nod to the mailed warrior as he passed by him and descended a stairway that was somewhat hidden 'round a bend in the circular shrine.

"Well, don't get yourselves killed again!" The warrior called back. "Or at least wait until you can find another fire! This place is getting crowded enough as it is." He gave another unhappy glare back at the woman in white garb before him, who had returned to her meditation on the bonfire. Black Star, bringing up the rear, simply held his hand up as he followed down the winding staircase and gave the man a highly rude gesture as he descended out of sight.

Solaire held the group up as they piled into a small, circular chamber at the bottom of the stairs. A large, stone circular plate sat in the middle. "I would recommend staying close by, my friends. We must pass by New Londo on our way to the second bell, but we should not linger."

Maka raised an eyebrow at the warrior's sudden caution. "Any reason why?" She asked. Solaire had not yet expressed any reserve about fighting, so his caution seemed out of place.

"Truthfully, I am entirely sure what even waits in the old city. It was destroyed ages ago with a flood, and since then, any attempts to recover the city were absolute failures. People would venture to the city and never return. Even a few noble undead, who obviously would not be halted by mere death, simply vanished."

At his companion's unsettled glances, he continued again, back with his usual energy. "But that is neither here nor there, of course! We simply must pass by, so let us be on our way to recover the second bell! Once it has rung, the path to the Capital will be opened once more, and we can resolve this matter at last! Now, here, around me on the pedestal."

It was a close fit, but the group managed to squeeze around him. With enthusiasm, the sun knight slammed his heel to the center. The platform immediately plummeted downwards, taking the entirety of Solaire's new companions by surprise. After a short time, it locked back into place with a jarring click. Liz was the first to stagger out.

"I hate this place, I hate this place, I hate this place…" she muttered to herself as her sister cheered over getting another ride down Lordran's vaunted elevator system. Liz was not the only one in shock, however. Maka and Kid both stared out at the ruins of the ancient city in the distance. The thick fog that shrouded the physical structures didn't hide all.

"So many souls!" Kid said in shock. He turned to Solaire, eyes narrowed. "Solaire, you said the city was abandoned?"

"That it was, my lord. Yet there are souls still there?"

"A huge number…. It's like any normal city," Maka said. "They're still moving and everything."

"While I am curious about why anyone would still be in New Londo," Solaire responded. "It is, ultimately, not our destination. Perhaps when we've fixed the undeath matter we could come back, but… I would really rather not venture into that city yet. Come, come, the bell awaits!" He gestured to a nearby staircase which ascended upwards.

With a sigh, Kid looked back at the ruins one last time before following the rest up. Something wasn't right about the old city, the souls has an aura to them that felt wrong. But Solaire was correct; they had a task at hand. His curiosity could be sated later.

After a short ascent, they found themselves once again emerging into fresh air.

"Ah, you may wish to watch your step," Solaire added. The group collectively raised an eyebrow at him as they noticed a solitary wooden bridge linking across a bottomless chasm, assisted in no way by safety rails.

"Riiiiiiight…" Liz said slowly. "And this is the only way?"

"Well, it's either this or navigating the maze of Lordran's sewer systems. This will be much faster."

"Bottomless abyss it is," she said, allowing Solaire, Soul, and Maka to take the lead across the bridge first. In spite of its apparent condition, however, the bridge proved quite sturdy as a frantic Liz followed the rear guard, scampering across.

"I advise staying close by," Solaire noted as he led them to a large tunnel in the face of the cliff. "Blight town was never exactly the safest place, even before the toxin overtook everything. It _should_ be relatively abandoned, thankfully."

"Well, you heard him, let's go ring this stupid thing and get on with this," Maka said forcefully, yanking Soul by the arm and taking the forward guard.

"Jeez, not so rough," Soul complained as she dragged him on. "Or is this how you like it? So violent…" He whispered out afterwards with a smirk on his face. The smirk was quickly wiped off his face as she brought her wrath upon his skull once more. "Ow, okay, okay, cranky woman…" he grumbled as he staggered after her with Solaire and the rest following just behind.

The tunnel quickly descended into darkness, but oddly, a faint light seemed to keep total blackness at bay. The earthen floor soon became coated in a filmy, grimy layer of dirt. Finally, after a half hour's journey through the darkness, the tunnel opened up into a massive cavern. The earthen floor gave way to a wooden one as they found themselves standing on the top of a massive network of platforms. A few lit torches gave a small amount of light along the path before them.

"Crazy… it's like some kind of tree top village," Maka wondered aloud. "People built all this just to live in a swamp?" She asked Solaire.

"Of course. Where there is a will, there is a way. And the swamp used to be much nicer. Prone to flooding, which is why they lived on these elevated platforms, but otherwise not so bad. "But, like so much of Lordran, it too has fallen," he noted with a touch of sadness.

"But that is a time long gone," he continued, shaking his head. "The bell is somewhere near the surface, if I recall, so we should navigate our way down."

Liz looked down the side of the platform at the immense drop down to the watery surface below. "Hey, Kid, any chance we could just ride this one out? Kid? Kid!" She snapped her fingers in front of his face, shaking him out of a small trance.

"Ah, uh, yes, of course, Liz."

"Thanks, Kid." She gave him a warm smile and quick kiss on the cheek before transforming to her weapon form and landing in Kid's hand with practiced grace. Patty grumbled for a moment about being such an awesome sister before acquiescing to Kid's symmetry obsession and following suit. Kid couldn't help but allow a short wave of guilt to overcome himself at his girlfriend's affection, but resolved himself to deal with the matter later when he'd sorted out his own self.

The group followed a ramp carved along the wall before coming to a stop at a large platform with several descending ladders.

"Solaire, I don't think this place is abandoned…" Maka began. "Pretty sure I'm sensing something out there in- OW!" She yelped as a sharp pain flared up near her right collarbone.

"What hap- Ow, what the hell?" Soul yelped out as a similar pain struck him just below his neck, square in the chest.

"Soul, now!" Maka commanded. Her only response was a severe cough from Soul, who staggered to his knees. So-"Maka was cut off as her voice simply quit working. Suddenly, the dim light of the cavern went completely dark, and the world began to spin. She was vaguely aware of her impact with the wooden floor below, and suddenly, she felt the familiar feeling of being pulled along, as though caught in an ocean current...

* * *

"Ugh…" The next thing Maka was aware of was finding herself lying face down on a stiff, wooden platform. With a groan, she hauled herself into a sitting position, finding a gentle, steady fire next to her. Her soul perception immediately went into overdrive as a huge, warped energy made itself known behind her. She spun herself around and found a dark, cloaked figure sitting just a few feet away from her, looking down at a ragged looking body with messy, white hair.

"Soul!" She moved to his side and gave him an urgent shake. His soul still stirred, she could feel it in his connection, but it was flickering in an unusual pattern. To her relief, he quickly gave a moan of discontent and opened his eyes. With a jolt he shot upwards and scampered back from her, shock in his eyes. With a growl, he sat back in a crouched state, glaring at her.

"Soul…" Maka intoned with a degree of severity. It had already started for him, as Solaire had described; his resurrection imperfect, now he sat before her lost in another world. She gave him a gentle tug on their connection. There was a wall of resistance, she felt, but she gave it a stronger push. "Soul, come on. You're better than this," she said sternly. She gave another strong push on the connection, and felt the wall crumble down. She could've sworn she heard a low grumbling for a moment before it dissipated.

Soul shook his head and stared back at Maka, in no better state than he. "Huh… that was, uh… thanks, I guess…" he trailed off.

"How fascinating."

Maka's attention whipped back to the cloaked figure behind Soul. He gave her a confused look before looking around behind him.

"Uh, Maka, whassup?"

"So, you can see me, young woman?" The voice under the hood asked. "Interesting. First you calm an undead out of a potential frenzy, and then you react to my presence. Perhaps I've not had my last pupil yet…"

"Who are you, witch?" Maka demanded. The hooded figure made the first real motion, shifting slightly in its spot.

"Wait, a witch?" Soul barked. "Where? Goddammit I hate these tricks…" Soul still scanned fruitlessly around the fire trying to figure out who or what Maka was talking to.

"Ah, well, I suppose it would make things easier, wouldn't it?" With that, two slim hands lifted up to its hood and removed it, revealing a pale, youthful woman with straight, shoulder length black hair.

"What the hell?" Soul demanded as the woman's spell lifted and she appeared before him, sitting with a serene smile.

"So, tell me, undead, how do you know I am a witch?" She asked with a narrowed glance. "I have not been acknowledged as such in a very long time."

"I can see it in your soul," Maka said, still on guard. Though the woman had been cordial thus far, witches were rarely to be trusted. "I can see the corruption waiting to take hold."

"Fascinating. I've never met an undead that could actually see my soul. This must be a new development," the woman mused. "Ah, my apologies, how rude of myself. My name is-"

"Quelana?!" The broad voice of Solaire boomed out from behind them. Soul and Maka turned around to find him leaping down a good ten feet from a platform and landing with a resounding thud.

"Soul, Maka!" Kid's more refined voice rang out as he swooped down from atop Beelzebub. Liz and Patty made their re-emergence and immediately surrounded Maka for a massive hug.

"Oi, not cool!" Black Star yelled out in irritation as he came in just after, landing from above with practiced grace. Priscilla followed a short ramp down just after him, opting for the safer route down. "Just because I can't sense souls doesn't mean you can go showing God up!" he narrowed in on Kid.

"Not now, Black Star, we've got a situation," Kid slapped his hand off in irritation as Tsubaki joined the girls.

"What the hell happened?" Soul asked them. "I just remember a pain in my chest, and then I blacked out, and now… goddamn, this…" He trailed off, looking down at himself in disgust.

Kid held up a dart between his hands. "There were hollows in the distance. Toxic darts. Thankfully, me and Priscilla were immune to the toxins."

"And me and sis went right to weapons when we saw you guys go down," Patty said with a frown.

"And as if I was going to allow myself to get hit by something so pathetic," Black Star boasted. "A true assassin never gets touched."

"Not. Helping. Black Star," Maka gritted through her teeth.

"Anyways, once we found them, they weren't difficult to dispatch," Kid continued, trying to head off a fight. "They didn't have any other weapons. After that, I had to figure out where you two got dragged off to." He looked around at the large, rotting platform in disgust. "At least it was not far."

"My, my, Solaire, it seems you've finally found yourself a new batch of _lively_ friends again," Quelana chimed in amusement, causing the Death City residents to whip around, having forgotten her. "Still adventuring to save the world, are we?"

"You know me too well, Quelana," Solaire responded with joviality.

"Yes, if you're here with… gaggle of undead," she said with a small grin on her face. "You must be after the bell, I take it?"

"You're quite observant, witch," Kid answered for Solaire with a hint of hostility. He rounded on the knight. "I suppose there's a reason you're friends with a witch, Solaire?"

"I must beg your pardon, my lord. Is her being a witch problematic?" he asked, raising a hand to scratch the back of his helmet.

"HAH! FINALLY! COME ON, TSUBAKI!" Black Star bellowed. His partner immediately followed through, transforming to her demonblade form and landing in his grasp. "We can finally do it, Tsubaki," he said with huge smile. "We'll finally have your witch's soul."

In a blink, Black Star leaped to Quelana's spot, bringing Tsubaki's blade in an overhand strike. In a flash of fire, the witch vanished, reappearing on the other side of the platform.

"Black Star!" Solaire immediately stood between the two, arms held out. "Desist! She has not harmed anyone. What is the cause for this?"

"Witches are inherently dangerous creatures, Solaire. The grasp of magic leads them to chaos and madness. You yourself even mentioned something like this happening here, didn't you?"

"I don't need to answer to my family's mistakes," Quelana told him coldly. "Solaire, since when did you operate with such intolerant individuals?"

"Out of my way, Solaire!" Black Star growled. Familiar black lines began to snake up his face, reaching around his cheek bones and up his brow. "Tsubaki and I need that witch's soul."

"Wait a minute, Black Star," Maka finally shook herself out of the shock of everyone reappearing so fast. "She is a witch, but… she seems different, actually. I don't think she's quite like Medusa or Arachne."

"I don't give a damn! I'm making Tsubaki a death scythe! What would you know anyways?" He turned around, shaking her hand off his shoulder. His eyes were wild, the whites having turned a dark black and the irises glowing a brighter blue than normal. "You're the perfect student anyways, you already made Soul a death scythe. I made a promise, and I'm going to uphold that!"

"Tsubaki, talk some sense into him!"

"Maka, we _need_ this!" Tsubaki's shrill voice replied. "Come on, Maka, we're supposed to hunt witches down, aren't we? This is… this is right! I need this!"

"Oh, knock it off, you jackass," Soul sauntered up to Black Star and leveled him with a quick hook that sent the assassin to the floor.

"Soul, what the hell?" Black Star scampered back to his feet in an instant, but his eyes were already reverted back to their normal hues, and the black lines across his face were receding.

"Good, you're starting to look normal again," he said casually. "Now, like Maka was saying, I don't think we need to kill her, am I right?"

In a flash, Tsubaki reappeared by Black Star's side, looking extremely frazzled. "My apologies," she said sorrowfully, bowing her head to Quelana, who still stood on edge. "I don't know what overtook me," she said with worry. She put an arm around Black Star's waist and pulled him close. "We still have plenty of time, don't we?"

"Uh, right…" Black Star looked around, confused. "Yeah, well, it wouldn't be very godlike of me to go killing people when they haven't done anything wrong. I haven't started yet, and I won't now." Tsubaki beamed at him.

"So… what the hell was that?" Liz asked in confusion.

"It's that curse," Kid muttered aloud. "This land is still cursed. We need to break it, madness is omni-present."

"So, young warrior," Quelana motioned to Black Star. "You seek a witch's soul?"

"Uh, yeah…" Black Star said slowly suspicious of where this was going.

"And Solaire?" The knight perked up. "You seek the bell, correct?"

"Yes, Quelana. I believe I know what you're meaning. Queelag still resides in its chamber?"

Quelana sighed. "Yes… she is still lost to the world. I do not know what became of Quenna. But it is good you have come with so many companions. You will need them."

"Uh, some help here?" Soul asked.

"You are not entirely incorrect about witches," she said with a sigh. "Long ago, my mother and sisters lost themselves to chaos while trying to better the world. Most have since died. Queelag, however," she said wistfully, looking off in the distance. "She was always so persistent. Never backed down. And I could not save her…"

"You want us to kill her?" Maka asked in confusion.

"What she has become is not what she was. What now uses the bell's sanctuary as its lair is no longer my sister. She is a beast of chaos, still cunning and powerful, but lost to rage and her own strength. It would be a kindness. I… I tried. She is beyond my power to hurt, let alone kill."

"You want your witch soul, lad?" She asked Black Star again. "Slay her, and end the mockery to my sister's memory."

Black Star paused before giving her an unnaturally solemn look. "Yeah. Yeah, we can do that. Uh… thanks, I guess."

"Solaire, that you seek the bell means something has changed, I take it?" Quelana posed to him. "I can't imagine you would seek out Anor Londo otherwise."

Solaire sighed. "Gwyn's barrier is deteriorating. That my companions stand here now is a testament to it. At the least, his legacy should be upheld."

Quelana narrowed her eyes at him. "Of course, of course..." she mumbled to herself.

"We could use your skills, dear Quelana," he offered. "I am unsure what awaits in Anor Londo. You would be welcome to come with us. Right?" He remembered to ask the rest of his new travelers.

"Are you sure about that, Solaire?" Kid asked with a raised eyebrow. He had been observing the situation with interest. This whole situation was causing a needling of worry in the back of his mind. Black Star and Tsubaki's outburst obviously concerned him, but there was a whisper in his head, grinding in repetition, demanding he "fix" Maka and Soul.

_The living live. The dead stay dead. This is natural order. They mock you. Put them in their place._

"No, Solaire, that would not be proper," Quelana shook her head. "I have attempted to atone, to teach, to fix the errors magic sowed. All it has brought is destruction." She gestured to the swamp-ridden cave around them. "Not my work, but this was magic that brought about this blight. I have attempted to revert it, without success. I don't believe I was ever intended to fix. If I attempted to unleash my power… I would rather not find out," she finished lamely.

"But, bring me Queelag's soul, and I may have something to aid you all. Over there," she pointed off into the distance. "There is her lair, at the far end of the cavern. You will not miss it. And- oh dear, not this lot again. Slay Queelag and return here. I will wait." With a flash of smoke, Quelana disappeared.

"What was that all about?" Maka asked, confused as to the witch's sudden vanishing. She could feel her presence still somewhere nearby, but the witch had plainly distanced herself.

"Magniiiiiiiiiiificent," a voice drawled out from above, where Solaire, Black Star, and Priscilla had descended. A filthy man dressed in rags jumped down and began to circle around Priscilla with a look of awe on his face. "Hey, over here!" he called out. A small gaggle of people suddenly appeared from on high, each descending with gusto.

"What a miracle!"

"How did you accomplish this?"

"Is there another elder? Did he teach this to you?"

The group circled around Priscilla with greedy and astonished looks on their faces. Priscilla swiveled around on the spot, plainly uncomfortable at the attention being paid to her.

"I beg your pardon?" she asked.

"Enough!" A last, raspy voice called out as it slid down the ramp to their platform.

"What the hell?" The group asked in unison as a beastly humanoid approached. The voice was plainly that of a man, but it belonged to a body which stood at least seven feet tall, muscular, yet bony looking figure. Short feathers draped his arms down to his clawed hands. His head was elongated, angular, and lined with sharp teeth.

What alarmed Maka the most, however, was his soul. It was a twisted, crimson, swirling mass; a kishin egg.

"Soul, be ready for a fight," she whispered to her partner at her side.

"That won't be necessary," the raspy voice called back to her while not taking his attention off Priscilla. "We simply must introduce your… friend here to the Elder," he said. "He has done so much for me so I might attain his own status. My Path of the Dragon is almost complete, as you can see," he continued, snapping his head around to grin at Maka, baring rows of sharp teeth at her.

"The Elder?" Priscilla asked quietly. "That is surely not what I think you're referring to. The stone dragons have long since died."

"Indeed," Solaire spoke up. "They were vanquished over three thousand years ago."

"All but one," the draconic man responded. "Come, my lady. I don't know what you are, exactly, but Elder will be excited to see others of his blood!"

Maka and Kid gave knowing glances at each other. Maka knew Kid would have sensed the corruption of the man's soul. "I don't think that would be wise," Kid said slowly. "I think it would be better for us to find this witch, and-"

"No." Priscilla said in a calm, yet forceful tone. "I will see to this."

"I… admit, I am curious to this claim," Solaire piped up. "And did we not propose to have each other's back when we joined together in cooperation?"

"You're going to trust some freak dressed up as a monster?" Black Star scoffed. "Come on, this guy's just bluffing out his ass."

"This is not _just _decorative," the man whipped around on Black Star, glaring down. He snorted and a plume of fire left his mouth for show. "Come, lady, I will show you to him."

Priscilla looked around at the group with a pleading look, finally settling on Kid. "Please… I have had little opportunity to learn of my heritage. I promise this will not detract long from our mission."

Kid sighed, resting a hand to his forehead. "Fine. I say yes. But I'm keeping an eye on you," he glared at the draconic man, who simply shrugged.

"Are you sure, Kid?" Maka asked.

"I think we can trust Priscilla that this won't be too long," he said, giving the draconic woman a glance, who beamed at him.

"Fine, fine, let's just get this over with," Black Star grumbled, sensing he was outnumbered.

"Excellent! Follow me, my lady! You may call me Alind," he said with a sweeping bow.

* * *

"Just remember to keep an eye on him," Kid whispered to Maka as he followed the group up a separate, wide wooden ramp. "He's acting civil enough, but he's definitely a kishin egg." Maka gave a nod of affirmation before falling to the back to act as rear guard. Her mind began to wander, trying to figure what it really was they were even doing. What was even in this city that Solaire needed so badly? What were they going to do when they got there? She looked down at her withered arms and legs and gave a look of disgust. Her skin felt like it was crawling in this hollow form. Was this something they could even fix?

"Hey," Soul nudged her with his elbow. "Quit spacing out, bookworm." She shook her head and actually looked around at where they were letting this pre-kishin lead them. They'd been going through an earthen tunnel leading out of the cavern, and now they were staring out at the exit. It was almost like a huge, hollowed out tree, with ancient, twisted limbs splayed haphazardly everywhere. There was a path running along the outside, going in a circular direction down. Way down. She could vaguely make out the bottom, but it was a long, long drop.

"You alright?" He asked as the rest began to make their way cautiously down.

"What do you think?" She asked sarcastically. "We're both technically dead, following some mad kishin-dragon thing into a bottomless pit while trying to figure out how to stop a two thousand year old curse. Yeah, fantastic… and my skin won't quit _crawling_."

Soul just put an arm around her waist and leaned into her as they continued the descent. "Look, it's pretty bad. I won't lie. But you know what. You're still you. It's just a, uh… temporary condition. That's just how we're gonna have to look at this."

"Oh, yeah, until we eat a human soul. You know, like Asura," she said darkly.

Soul frowned. "There's a difference, Maka."

"Oh really? Because I'm not sure it even matters!" she glared back, her voice rising slightly.

"He had a choice," Soul answered simply. "We'll do what we have to make it out of this. If we stay like this… well, we've seen what happens then. And when we figure this crap out, we'll be back to normal, and you'll still be the best meister in Death City."

Maka gave him a shifty look, her olive eyes suspicious.

"You're sucking up. Now I _know_ something's wrong."

"Hey now. I can be nice. Sometimes," Soul defended himself with mock indignation. "Just don't let anyone else know," he continued with a grin. "But come on. No moping. It doesn't suit you. Now c'mon, bookworm. We're falling behind." With a huff of annoyance, Maka followed her new boyfriend down, picking up her pace. It was nice to see him be sweet, even if it wasn't really the time. But maybe, just maybe, if they got out of here, she could see this side of him when it was. Over a nice dinner back in Death City, at a classy restaurant. At least she'd have an excuse for getting him back in that nice suit.

"Wooooooooow…" Patty's awed voice echoed the group sentiment as they finally exited the old, hollow tree at its base. What they saw before them was nothing like the blighted swamp above. It was a pristine, sandy beach, straddled by two large lakes on each side. There was a damp mist that hung in the air, giving it a ghostly aura to the otherwise pure landscape.

"It's beautiful, is it not?" Alind asked as he strode forward. He held his hands out to his side in a welcoming gesture. "This is what the Elder has given to us, those of us faithful to his legacy. A pure land in which to reside comfortably. Only when he decrees do we venture out for, er, supplies."

"Right, supplies," Kid said with a raised eyebrow.

"Enough of your impertinence, come, my lady, the Elder is not far."

Alind marched with gusto down the narrow beach path between the two bodies of water while the group marched with trepidation after him. The path curved and twisted along, at points almost losing itself to the tide completely. Gradually, Kid let himself fall towards the back of the group. Taking a glance back at Alind, he finally whispered back to Maka.

"Shouldn't we have sensed something by now?" he asked quietly. "I feel like a dragon's presence would be obvious. It wasn't hard to sense out Priscilla…"

"Yeah, that is a bit odd," Maka agreed. "Unless- what?" Maka's eyes shot up in alarm. Kid's eyes narrowed, aware of the same presence. "Well, I guess that answers that," she finished. A huge, green aura had suddenly flared up just at the far end of the path. In spite of its size, it felt tightly wrapped, as though it were bound.

And then, rather abruptly, the path simply ended. It panned into a large, vacant, circular area, with an enormous, rocky peak serving as the far wall. There was a small collection of people gathered in a circle around a fire giving them curious looks. Kid raised a brow in confusion- the soul was clearly coming from behind the peak. Was there a secret entrance?

"My lord, Elder, I bring-" Alind cut himself short as the peak suddenly shifted, and it opened up. Great, stone-encrusted wings opened up, revealing the cliff to, in fact, be the great, immortal dragon. It stood over fifty feet tall, its back covered with dark feathers, while the front was sealed by tight scales. Golden eyes scanned the group before them as it snorted, swinging its head down. Its gaze lingered on Kid, staring at him.

"Incredible," Solaire said in awe. "That one survived all this time."

On cue, the dragon's head swiveled over to the knight, giving him much the same glare it used on Kid. It sniffed the air a few times before finally relenting and settling on Priscilla. It offered a guttural growl. She responded with the same, eery crooning sound Kid had heard when connecting to her soul.

"Uh… translation?" Black Star asked, plainly confused. However, Priscilla was in a separate world, staring the elder dragon down.

"_You poor creature_," it had said to her. "_I can see it within you. A pure, dragon's soul. But you were bound to this second soul._"

"_They are both me_," she insisted back. "_I am pure dragon, and pure god, and yet I am neither_."

"_The two, they twist, and yet are distinct. Why would you be assigned such a fate?_"

"_It simply is. The why does not matter._"

"_It is a shame that you are tainted so. It has been so long since I have seen another of our kind._"

"_I am not tainted. This other side gives me strength, as does my draconic._"

"_And yet, they weaken each other. Dragons and gods were never meant to be as such. You would be stronger if your souls were unbound. And you would be satisfying to me, if your divine half were absent._"

"_Why do you suggest such a thing anyways? There is nothing to be done about it. I am as I am._"

"_But there is. Your soul's properties… you change?_"

"Yes, I am a weapon, designed to slay the gods. I can take the weapon's form. It is another part of me that simply is."

"_A weapon against the gods? Fantastic! Allow me to separate your souls. They would no longer taint you. It would make you acceptable. You could become the pure dragon you are meant to be._"

"_Or become the pure god that I also am?_"

"_You will not wish to be as such when you have finally felt the strength of your dragon's heritage in true. But… these gods and mortals that you travel with._" The elder dragon paused. "_Why do you cavort with them? They are the reason you and I have remained hidden, shunned. They murdered our kind!_"

"_They are kind to me. They are not like the old gods. The memories of the first war have faded, it seems._"

"_Not from me. Slay them!_"

"_What purpose would it serve? If they no longer care of the old grudges, they will give us reprieve. You wouldn't have to hide._"

"_And deny the natural order? We dragons ruled the world! Our supremacy was ordained by natural law!_"

"_If it was, then why did we fail?_"

Finally, the elder dragon paused. "_What do you propose, then? That we abide as their pets?_"

"_No! I am treated as an equal, and so could you!_"

"_Do they?_" The dragon leaned down closer, staring at her with intense, golden eyes. "_Sickening… I can sense it. You desire the young god. Tell me, do you truly believe he wants a crossbred dragon? He will want his own god. Which I could help you achieve._"

"_He…._" Priscilla paused. She had been about to say that Kid would obviously choose her. And yet, his hesitation in her soul world, even when the only alternative was a mere mortal girl…

"_The bindings of your soul are weak. Allow me to sever them, and purify your power. All I ask is that you purge the hostiles. Perhaps these new gods can be manipulated to our advantage. Earn their trust. And when the time comes, I shall arise again. I will not need these pathetic undead to entertain me; I shall have larger prey._"

"_I… allow the chance for peace. Give me that opportunity_," Priscilla demanded with a stern tone that betrayed her nervousness.

"_Very well. I will give you this chance.' But when you have a true dragon's insight, I trust you will know what to do. Do you accept, then?_"

Was this even right? Father had taught that it was her combined souls that gave her strength. But the world had always said very differently. Lord Gwyn had certainly not agreed. Her draconic half was the reason for her sentence in the Painted World. If she could banish it at will, she could truly live. Not as a spectacle, as she'd been in Anor Londo, or an exile in the painting. Kid mingled and coexisted among mortal friends; were the new gods so favorable to mortals they were able to hold real friendships? Was this the order of the world now?

And, if her draconic half could be unleashed, she could be truly useful in a fight. She could be more than just a tool, or an awkward, inexperienced combatant. She could be a force of nature not seen in thousands of years!

She looked at her new companions, assembled around her, each looking tense and confused. Of course, they had no idea what they'd been discussing. Still… they would understand. Surely. They had been mostly supportive of her, even when she'd failed Maka so poorly. Yes, they would certainly approve of her becoming less bestial. They adored their young god. And _he_ would adore her. The answer felt clear.

"_I accept, Elder Dragon,_" she said in the ancient tongue. "_Purify my souls, and I will find you a place of haven. And if that is not possible, I will help create one._"

"_Excellent…_"

With no more warning, the elder dragon leaned down even further, and clamped his massive jaw upon Priscilla's left shoulder, the jaw encompassing her entire torso. Her companions immediately readied to combat before she held them back with a simple reassurance. "I will be well," she said offering a smile in their direction. A swirling, silver energy began to pool around her like a storm. After a few seconds, a portion of it shot to the sky, while the rest submerged itself into her. After a few seconds, bolts of the energy in the sky struck back to the ground and drew themselves into Priscilla as well. The dragon released its vice grip on her and stared in appreciation as she began to glow pure white. She began to grow, shooting skyward. Her tail grew out, her body elongated. Gossamer wings sprouted from her back. Finally, the growth halted, the glow ceased, and before her companions sat what only Kid and Maka had seen. Priscilla the scaleless reared back on her hind quarters and let loose a mighty roar.

"Holy crap! Uh, guys, maybe we should be high tailing it now…" Soul said, tugging on Maka's arm and backing away. Priscilla hopped up, beating her wings twice to give her the chance to turn 'round. Her companions looked equal parts horrified and concerned.

_My god's soul, where are you? _After a moment, she felt it deep within her, buried under her dragon soul. _I need you now. Please, come out._

And in another flash of light, she felt the divine soul surge forth, overpower her dragon's half, and suddenly she was no longer towering over her companions. She was standing before them as a god. Her white dress was as it was in her soul world. She was short for a god, only slightly taller than Elizabeth, the tallest of the mortals. But, it felt good. She felt natural. Not as a freak, towering over everyone else, but truly as an equal.

"Priscilla…" Kid said awe. "He… separated you?"

"Your soul, it's like he split it in half," Maka said. "In your soul world, those really were both you?"

Priscilla nodded, giving a glance back at the Elder Dragon, who was watching in amusement. "I have always been both a dragon and a god. I don't know how, but he could see the bonds that tied them into the same entity I was. He wanted to free them."

"Why?" Kid asked, raising an eyebrow suspiciously at the great beast.

"He wants succor. He has spent an eternity in exile, hiding in the gods, just as I did. He doesn't trust that the world is safe for him, but he trusts that I could help him. He doesn't wish to hide. Would this be possible?"

"Perhaps…" Kid trailed off, still not letting his gaze leave the dragon. "If he doesn't mind coexisting with us. He'll need a lot of space though. And that doesn't really explain why he split your soul."

"He is… not fond of gods, after they killed the dragons off. He…" Priscilla paused. She didn't wish to say that the dragon desired her own, pure form, if it might give Kid excuse to deny her. "And he understood what it was like to live in exile."

"You didn't need to split yourself into two, Priscilla," Maka said. "We weren't going to shun you out."

"Yeah, c'mon, you're not even the weirdest person we've ever met, right guys?" Black Star piped up.

"Black Star!" Tsubaki gave him an admonishing glare, her violet eyes teeming with disappointment; a far worse punishment than any Maka Chop.

"Uh, I mean, yeah, you're pretty cool, you didn't need to go out of your way to please us."

"I… thank you, that is nice, but I think this will be preferable," Priscilla said with humility. Perhaps she had underestimated her companion's ethical fortitude.

"Indeed!" Solaire spoke up, having been eerily silent during the whole spectacle. "As I said earlier, we invoked a bond of cooperation when we agreed to this! We all have each other's backs!"

"My lord!" Alind finally began to speak his own mind. "You have gifted this woman with the path of purest dragon! Yet, I have been nothing but faithful to you. I demand you purify myself as well!"

The dragon looked down with disinterest at the man.

"_He is becoming bothersome. These undead, they feel themselves entitled just because I bestow a few, insignificant blessings upon them._" With that, the elder dragon raised a clawed hand, and swept it down, catching Alind in his grasp, bringing the man up to his face. "_Yes, it is time to cull the herd._"

He squeezed the clawed hand gently, and still crushed the dragonoid human in his grasp, his claws piercing through the man's chest easily. With disinterest, he dropped Alind before them and pointed to another of the humans gathered at the fire before him, all having watched the events with reverence. A guttural roar signified his approval, and with a cheer, the woman accepted her new place at the head of the Dragon Cult.

"_Your undead friends require souls,_" the Elder Dragon said. "_He stored a few for himself, the greedy, worthless undead that he was._" He swept his hand lazily down and pointed to a pile of cages near the far beach. A few small animals, rabbits mostly, inhabited most of them, but one was filled with small, pure white spheres- the souls of humans. "_They are yours to have, along with the animals, if you wish. Be successful, Priscilla. I look forward to the world you create._"

* * *

**A/N: **Howdy again, everyone. I'm still alive, but a combination of RL and my insistence on tearing this chapter up a few times caused this delay. I know I've said it before, but I feel confident that I shall be able to upkeep a much more concise schedule from now on. I hope to have the next chapter up within at least the week. I'd like to thank everyone for the reads, reviews, and favorites. It means a lot to know people are actually enjoying the story and I'm not just spending this time on a vacant creative writing exercise.

As for the content, I always wanted to see a dragon cult in Dark Souls. The dragon covenant was always pretty badass - nothing better than bare-fist clawing your way through the game at 100 mph. But the covenant itself was distinctly empty, even though referenced in item descriptions. I hoped to flesh it out a bit here, even though I didn't quite get as much as I'd originally hoped.

And, as before, I still do not own Dark Souls or Soul Eater. Or much at all, really.


End file.
